Afterlife
by darlin' dianthus
Summary: A king has found his peaceful end at last, but he leaves unsatisfied friends who would do anything to have him back; after all, he had just began to open up and make an impact on their lives. When his undaunted rival is hellbent on his obsession to win against the king, Pharaoh Atem is torn from his destiny and forced into a renewed life. Puzzleshipping - Prideshipping, post DSOD.
1. Prologue

**Story information:**

Title: Afterlife  
Verse: Yugioh  
Rating: T, but I may bump it to M if needed.  
Main pairing: Multiple parings. major pride and major puzzle. ship development. ;'D

Summary: A king has found his peaceful end at last, but he leaves unsatisfied friends who would do anything to have him back; after all, he had just began to open up and make an impact on their lives. When his undaunted rival is hellbent on his obsession to win against the king, Pharaoh Atem is torn from his destiny and forced into a new fate.

* * *

 **Prologue**

This had been what he wanted. This was what Yugi and his group of friends had worked so hard to accomplish for him.

The Afterlife.

The battle had been fought and he had lost. The Pharaoh had finally been defeated, he could finally go home. He was happy, he could finally go to the place he was meant to be. The door to the afterlife had opened after he yelled out the name he had given up so long ago and with it, the floodgates of his friends' sorrows had opened as well.

They cried, yelled, and pleaded for him to stay with them, but the group of friends knew it was futile. What was done, was now done. They could not untangle the threads fate had finished woven. Still, as one last act of kindness for the friendships that he harbored for the youths shouting at him from behind, Yami -no, his name was Atem - did not move as he faced his destiny. He listened to their words about the memories they shared and how they would never forget him. The spirit closed his eyes and soaked in the kind words of his friends. He would never forget them, or the new memories he created with the group. Even in the afterlife he would remember them and would wait for the day they could be reunited after they had lived long and happy lives.

Turning back to glance at the group, the Pharaoh offered them a smile and committed their tears soaked faces to memory. He gave a nod to the group along with a simple "yes", as Jonouchi preached about how he and the others would never forget about him. He hoped that they would not look back on this day as one to hold remorse towards, but as one to celebrate. He was finally free from his golden prison. Their friend's soul was now free from the dark and heading into the light.

The Pharaoh turned back towards the door to his afterlife, smiling, even though he felt anxious about traveling into the unknown white abyss. However, that anxiety was washed away when he could make out the faint appearances of his family and friends from the past, from when he was Pharaoh. His nerves calmed seeing the familiar faces. He was not alone, he would never be alone again. Steadily, the former pharaoh took his first steps towards his future, towards his eternal peace. As he walked at an unrushed pace, the pharaoh lifted his arm with a thumbs up. His last signal to his friends that he would never meet again, a sign that he will be okay. He would no longer be in pain or bring pain to them.

When his left foot stepped over the threshold of the border between the living realm and the afterlife, the spirit's appearance began to change. His adapted image as an older and more serious and sinister version of Yugi, dissolved in a wisp of smoke leaving behind the true appearance of the spirit. His pale skin was now a bronze tan, and his clothing was the typical elegant regalia he wore as Pharaoh. The spirit had officially stepped out of Yugi's shadow and was finally able to be himself for the first time in thousands of years.

With just a few more steps, the spirit's body was engulfed by the bright light of the afterlife. He felt the ground beneath his feet shake. Startled, the king looked back at his friends, only to see the massive stone doors closing off the living world from this burgundy eyes were trained on the closing doors. Normally, the spirit wasn't one to hesitate or look back due to his pride, but just this one time, he allowed himself to hesitate and watch his friends until he could no longer see them.

The moment the doors of the Afterlife had been sealed, Atem found his world becoming so bright, it was dark. The light of the afterlife was too intense for the former king to keep his eyes open as he turned to continue his journey onward. When he took a step forward, his body became overwhelmed with a strange and nostalgic warmth. It was such a foreign feeling, however, Atem knew it wasn't the first time he felt this 'warmth'. It was happiness...peace. It was the feeling he felt when he was child playing with Mana and Mahad, or was able to spend time with his father, and even during the nights when he and Yugi would lay awake and converse about new strategies to use for Duel Monsters. Sadly, that feeling did not last long as the warmth vanished and so did the bright light.

When the spirit of the Pharaoh opened his eyes, he was in complete darkness, other than the faint glowing light emitting from his soul. At first, Atem was confused, but the moment he felt the familiar presence of someone staring down at him, his culture and religious beliefs hit him full force. This was infamous the Hall of Two Truths, the place where his soul would be judged before he would pass on to the afterlife. To say the young king was intimidated, would be an understatement, but Atem showed no fear nor any emotion. He wore the face of a stoic and just king well. He knew he couldn't show weakness during his trial here. His uncertainty could cause the scales of judgement to tip.

"Young soul, you have took your time traveling to your trial. But now, you shall be judged for your sins and weighed against the feather," The powerful god's voice boomed loudly and echoed in the dark judgement hall. "I have witnessed your struggles to stand before me and be judge. You are either daft for chancing damnation or confident you will pass my test and journey onward to your desired Afterlife."

"No, it is neither of the reasons you have stated," Atem responded to the god with a steady voice. "I have came here because I must. It was my destiny to come here once I had finally been released from the Millennium Puzzle. That is why I am here, standing before you." _'It is also what I wish. I wish to reunite with the ones that I had to leave behind, so many centuries ago.'_

The god's eyes narrowed at the lowly spirit before him. He was but a mere child, and he had dared to challenge him. Osiris, was the god's name, held no opinion towards the king, but he was both annoyed and impressed by his confidence. "It matters not. The reason for your presence here will not affect your judgement. You still be judged just as any other man who has been tried."

A massive scale fell from the dark emptiness above the spirit and smashed into the ground before the spirit. The scales closely resembled the Millennium Scales, and was bathed in a brilliant gold light. A feather was placed on the right platform of the scale and before Atem could take in any more details, the god spoke up. "Come, it is time for your judgement."

Atem did not hesitate as he moved towards the scales. He tried to think of anything that may cause him to fail his test, but he had yet to recover all of his memories from his past life. He only had his name and the more recent memories before his unfortunate death. But with the few memories he did have, Atem was certain he had lived a just life and did not commit any major sins other than arrogance. After all, he just barely reached his adulthood.

As he stepped on the scales to be weighed, it fluctuated and became uneasy. He had been a good king. He was a good king, he chanted over and over in his head as he he tried to balance himself as the scales' platform wobbled. Slowly, the scales became balanced and the god along with his forty-two judges, were able to pass judgement on to the Pharaoh.

"Son of late Pharaoh Aknamkanon, The last King of upper and lower lands, Ra's beloved son and Aten's fiery justice, Pa'rah Atem; your heart and soul has been weighed and it matches the weight of the feather. You bare no great sin and have proven yourself worthy of entering Everlasting Paradise."

The booming voice of the God of Death should have brought fear to the Pharaoh, but the spirit found himself feeling as if a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His body relaxed and a sincere smile slipped onto his stoic face.

Atem bent at the hip and bowed to the god, keeping his head down. "Thank you, for your mercy." The pharaoh spoke to the god before standing straight and looked in the direction of where the god Osiris' voice was ringing, as he waited patiently for in the information that would lead him to seeing his family and friends.

"Anubis will lead you to Ra's boat, where you will journey for three days and three nights to Paradise. Once you land, you will resume the role you previously held in your life while surrounded by your loved ones with no hardships," there was a brief pause in the god's speech. "Anubis! Come forth and guide this soul to his destination, insure this youth has made the journey safely."

Snickering. Atem heard the sinister sounds of a chuckling jackal before to red dots appeared in his line of vision. "Of course, of course, my sire. Tis my job after all as the god of necromancy and passage to the next world."

The new god took his time emerging in front of the former king, but it did not surprise the Pharaoh. Anubis was known to take his time, even the priest who specialized in his worship and practiced embalming, had said so. The jackal headed god finally appeared before the pharaoh and towered over him. His red beady eyes gazing straight into the very core of Atem's being. "Let us go, youth, we have a but a short walk ahead of us and so much to discuss."

The pharaoh let his confusion show as he held his head high to meet the eyes of the god. What did the god wish to discuss with him? Nodding his head, Atem regained his facial composure. "Very well, let us go."

When the god started walking forward into the abyss it was difficult for the spirit to keep up with the god. It was like he was walking aimlessly within the shadows of the puzzle again, however, the god's red eyes where the beacon of light that the spirit needed to shift through the darkness. Eventually, they came to a stop at a large door, where Anubis simple pushed aside and lead the Pharaoh into a dimly lit area.

"Well, now that we are out of earshot from those eavesdroppers, I can finally have a nice conversation with you. I typically don't care much for commoners but you sir, are a special case." The jackal spoke with a snicker at the end of his claim.

The pharaoh looked at the god with suspicion, but didn't comment on his tone, nor the fact he was called a commoner. He merely waited for the other to speak as he was lead through a plain of tall grass.

"You see, due to your 'situation', I've come to find you intriguing. You were pharaoh, and a damn impressive one for just being a mere boy, but you shouldn't have even been able to make it here!" The god chuckled loudly, causing the ground they walked on to shake. "You've lost your body, your name, and even your ba! The fact you are even getting into Paradise is amusing. What luck you have, that you were blessed by the god when you saved the mortal world millenniums ago. Still, you are being punished, as a pharaoh that is."

The pharaoh sighed through his nose and averted his gaze from the god, but kept his head high. "I knew there would be some restrictions giving the conditions of my death, but that does not dishearten me. I will still be able to spend my eternity in peace among my friends."

"My, well aren't you the optimistic one? A pharaoh who is fine with dwelling with commoners and not among the stars with his predecessors and with the gods? What modest thinking, were you not taught that you are above the people? That you were a living god?"

Atem felt his anger bubble up as the god continue to provoke him, but he would not lash out and let the other steal away the life he had work so hard to achieve. "I am a human, just like my subjects were when I was alive. I was told that I was more, but I never believed it to be true. Therefore, I will be happy, if not happier, to be with my fellow 'commoners' in our afterlife."

"Interesting. What an interesting creature you are. You gave up your afterlife once, and here you are accepting to give up a even better afterlife to have one with these so called 'commoners' you love," Anubis stopped walking, just as he reached the beginning of a dock stretching out into a that reflected the blue skies that were no doubt the ones Atem had stood under not too long ago when he shared a body with Yugi Mutou. Turning, the Jackal like god dressed head to to toe in golden accents, gazed down intimidatingly at the spirit of the Pharaoh.

"We part ways here, boy. See that raft?" Anubis pointed to the small wooden reed canoe that was tied to the end of the dock, "You will be using that to travel across the Living realm's skies to reach Everlasting Paradise. Be careful though, should you tip over by looking down on the mortals, you'll fall back into that realm and remain there as a wandering soul for the rest of time!" The Jackal let out another round of wicked laughter. "I wish you luck, boy."

Atem glanced up at the god and gave him a firm nod and a confident smile. "Thank you, Anubis, god of necromancy."

There were no more words spoken between the two as the jackal headed god disappeared without even a single sound, leaving Atem alone at the edge of the sky. With a confident smile still on his face, the Pharaoh took quick even strides towards the raft while gazing at the beautiful sight before him. Below him was the blue sky of the land he had been born in, ruled, and had died for, and above him was the dark sky of the night, but dotted with bright shining stars of his predecessors. And if he listened closely, the spirit could hear the faint sounds of laughter coming from sky above him.

This was it. His feet came to a halt when he reached the end of the dock with the canoe he would row across the sky to get to his afterlife that he had worked so hard to achieve. He was almost there. Just three days, just three more days of hard work and he could finally see the faces of the friends he had left behind. He would finally be _home_ _._

It had been a long and uneventful journey to get from one side of the sky to the other. The pharaoh has worked himself to exhaustion rowing himself across the sky to get to his Everlasting Paradise. When his arms became too tired to row, he would stop to rest and would gaze down at the living, but there was never much to see. Just the golden sands of his homeland with an occasional black speck moving slowly across the horizon. During the times he gazed down at the living world, he often found himself thing about his partner, Yugi. What was he doing? Was he faring well without him? How were their friends? Were they still upset from them parting ways? Despite worrying about the friends that had helped him get to where he was now, Atem knew they would be fine without him. They were the strong people he had come to know, even stronger than himself.

When the end of the third night of his travel had started to come to an end, the Pharaoh spotted land in the distance. The sky above him began to fade into sunrise and the sky below him grew dark and became the murky blue of the Nile River. At these changes, Atem felt his chest grow warm and his heartbeat increase. As he grew closer, the spirit began to notice more details about the land he was coming closer to. It held the golden sands of his home and even the buildings in the distance resembled his home from long ago. The crops growing by the nice where healthy and plentiful,and the people...the people! Along the coastline were rows and rows of people gathered and looking in his direction.

He could hear the buzz of their excited chatter and even see a few hands waving. No doubt the crowd was welcoming him home, to where he had dreamt to be. As the pharaoh closed in the distance quickly he could make out faces, although most of them had been a mystery to him, the crowd seem to know who he was.

"Welcome home!"  
"Per'a-ah!"

"Thank you for your sacrifice!"  
"Glad to have you!"  
"Thank you!"

"May the gods bless you!"  
"Nsw-bity!"  
"Per'a-ah!"

"Atem!"  
"Prince!"  
A chill went through Atem's body and he almost dropped his ore from shock as he heard his name, his true name and his old nickname, being called out. Scanning the crowd, Atem's burgundy eyes search for the source of his name. His eyes soon landed on a single familiar face, a female standing further out than the rest of the crowd, knees deep in the water.

It was Mana.

The pharaoh felt his eyes sting. Behind his childhood friend was none other than his court of priests, all smiling at him warmly. Atem wasted no time jumping out of his canoe once he was in waters shallow enough where he could walk-though, he attempted to run to his long lost friends.

Home. He was finally home.

Mana was the first one to reach him, running through the murky water of the heavenly Nile, just as Atem had been. She practically jumped and latched on to him with a tight hug. "I thought you would never be able join us!"

Atem couldn't respond verbally. He could only return his friend's hug and attempt to his tears of joy from soaking the girl's elaborate linen dress. A hand was placed on his head and ruffled his hair. Atem pulled away from Mana's embrace, just enough so he could lift his head and gaze at the one ruffling his unique hair.

Mahaad stood proudly behind his apprentice. His own eyes plagued by tears as he smiled at his long lost friend and king. "Per'a-ah, welcome home, my friend. "

Atem smiled warmly, his eyes warm but sad. Tapping Mana's back gently, Atem eased the girl down on her feet so he could properly greet Mahaad. The priest took Atem's hand and knelt on one knee. He kissed the back of Atem's hand as a sign of respect to the king. "We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Mahaad," Atem pulled his hand away and fell to his knees. "My name. My name is Atem, use it. " He hugged his friend and a fresh stream of tears trailed down his cheeks. "I am not your king, I am your friend!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** Short prologue, but the chapters will be much longer. Hopefully this story will be loved the way I love it. There won't be a set schedule for updates, simply because I have no idea when I can post. Chapter one is when things will heat up and the plot introduced. Let me know what you think based on this prologue. Below is some term information that was used in this prologue. I'll try to get chapter one out soon.

 _Hall of Two Truths;_ A great hall where the god of death, Osiris and 42 judges. It is the place where Osiris' scales will weigh the sin of a soul against a feather. If said soul has committed too many sins or a great sin, they are damned and have their soul ate by a beast and thrown into hell. If they are equal to the feather or lighter, they proceed on their journey to the afterlife to the field of reeds. Pharaohs would ascend to the stars and live with the gods, while everyone else would travel to Everlasting Paradise and spend their days with family and friends.

In order for one to have access to the afterlife, Egyptians believed that the body acted as a vessel during the nights for the spirit to rest in, a person's birth name was the key to open the way to the afterlife, and a person's Ba or spirit beast, provided them guidance and energy to sustain their soul during their anyone of these elements, it was considered impossible for one's Ka, or spirit, to enter the afterlife and they were doomed to roam the earth for eternity.


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: Quick information note before you begin reading Chapter one of Afterlife,_

 _So this story follows the Manga, the 20th anniversary One shot TRANSCEND GAME, and DSOD; the movie continuation of the Yu-Gi-OH! DM manga. Events will be based post DSOD, with light spoilers and can be stand alone. However, this chapter will refer back to the three sources this fic pulls from for the first part to help give background and reasoning for this story's plot. This will be one of the few chapters that is heavy with DSOD and TRANSCEND GAME content, but nothing to spoil the two separate contents majorly._

* * *

 _Chapter One_

 _Seven months after the Ceremonial duel, eight months prior to the Kaibaland Dimensional Duel; Domino city, Kaiba Corp. R &D Department._

Dappling in the research for biology and health care development fields was not something Kaiba Corporation had done before. The Corporation's primary functions were technological advances and advance game making; that is the company's bread and butter. What it is known for, other than having the stoic and young CEO Seto Kaiba being the driving force behind the company's great success.

If a person would have approached Seto Kaiba seven months ago and inform him that his rival duelist, 'Yugi Mutou', had been just a spirit dwelling in a golden object some puny teenage boy wore out of obligation from completing it and pity on said spirit; the CEO would have scoffed and had that person admitted to have their mental state evaluated at the local hospital he helped fund. Magic, he had once thought, was a ridiculous concept that only children and the foolish believed in. Yet, it had been magic that allowed the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle to transcend time and appear before him, giving Kaiba his greatest challenges to date. He was forced to accept that this 'magic' existed after the exposure of the spirit during their final duels in the Battle City semi-finals. He couldn't deny that there had been two Yugi's after his rival faced off against Marik and his twisted double personality.

Magic though, is only a minor detail to Seto Kaiba when it comes to his rival. It did not define his 'Yugi', it only allowed him to maintain his existence as an amnesic split persona of Yugi Mutou. But, it was also this 'magic' that aided in his rival's revival of his memories and in his enviable end; it was 'Yugi's' end which had left the CEO bitter and desperate to find a way to somehow revive his rival's spirit again so he can finally conquered the duelist honorably. If ancient magic from a primitive time could manage to bring back the dead, then Seto Kaiba knew that his technological advancements had more of a chance, even if doubt-able, it was a chance to revive the king he was hellbent on defeating. His technology is far superior to that of primitive magic.

Kaiba, since the day after he had been forced to come to terms that his rival was no longer in this world or apart of Yugi Mutou, has been conducting his own personal research aside from his normal dueling projects. It was two months ago, when he was visited by the female Sera inside his new VR dueling project,'Duel Links'; where he found hope when this young Egyptian nobody, gave him the breakthrough he needed to grasp a hold of a plan that would reunite him with the only worthy duelist to defeat him.

Dimensional Ascension, a rift between the mortal world and the realm of the afterlife. The key to all of Kaiba's plan on finally being about to achieve his proper final duel with the Pharaoh's spirit so he could finally crush him, just like the spirit had crushed him by leaving so abruptly without even the slightest hint towards his sudden farewell. It was cheap in Kaiba's mind. The spirit could have left this world after Kaiba had properly defeated him. Had he not lingered in this world for three millenia? It was a cowardly move, nothing like the duelist he had battled against passionately, at least, not in Kaiba's mind.

Seto Kaiba idly slid his right middle finger across the holographic screens displayed above his working desk, skimming through the latest reports on the development of Duel Links and the artificial intelligence being integrated into the virtual setting. Images and videos of the Spirit possessing Yugi Mutou's body, appeared on the screen along with notes on how his dueling habits and strategies were still struggling to be adapted into an adequate simulation up to par with Kaiba's standards. It was good enough, but the imitation would never match up to the real duelist, even if his development team, Mokuba, and himself managed to craft the simulation into an almost identical replica to the spirit's duels. It would never be enough to replace the spirit.

With a system that would never meet his expectations for a replica duel against his real rival, Kaiba was now left with two options. To either revive the spirit again, or manage to manipulate the Dimensional Ascension and face off against the other late duelist in the realm he had retreated to after Yugi Mutou defeated him. Failure was not an option for Seto Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba," Isono's familiar raspy voice drifted through the intercom system in Kaiba's personal office, "the regenerative medicine specialist and his bio-engineer partner you've contacted recently, are here to see you."

The CEO grunted, pressing a button on his desk and replied shortly to the faithful man. "Send them to my office."

Regenerative medicine was a new medical field study where stem cells and body tissues could be manipulated into repairing or creating manufactured man-made organelles and other organic structures. It was a revolutionary study, but studies were currently few to none and very risky; however, the results that this new medical field did provide from case studies was enough impress Seto Kaiba and for him to even consult specialists on the matter to seek information on the potential recreation or even resurrection of a human.

Specifically, a male from over three thousand years ago.

The CEO's body's tension eased slightly as he cleared the main holographic screen for his work desk and pulled up studies of regenerative medicine and bio-engineering advances. If the professionals he had sought out were truly as efficient in their practice as they claimed to be, then Kaiba would find himself with grasping distance of his goal. The CEO nearly smiled at the thought of being closer to face of against his rival again in the foreseeable future.

And if his plans did run smoothly, all he would need to be able to face off against the Spirit of the Millennium puzzle, would be just a few puzzle pieces.

* * *

He finally understood what it meant to be truly happy.

He had been happy by Yugi's side and had cherished his time with the other duelist and their friends, but this was where he was meant to be. Here, living out his eternity with his precious friends who had made so many sacrifices, who have been waiting ever so patiently for the day they would see their precious king again. Even if Atem was bound to his throne and to never move again from it, the king would be satisfied with that. Having what he had lost back in his sights again, was indescribable. The gods had been merciful to him, even though he had no proper funeral, no vessel to house his soul during his travels to the Field of Reeds; he had managed to obtain something that he loved more than games, the bonds of his precious friends.

The days passed slowly here, but it was welcomed. For the first several days upon his arrival to his final resting place, Atem had spent much time reacquainting himself with his friends. His memories had not been properly restored, but that had been fine. Each of Atem's precious friends from his reign took their turns helping him recover what he had lost. They lived their eternal lives in peace, just like they would have before death, had fate been more kinder to them. Atem fell into his role as Pharaoh with ease, and even though he made minor hiccups while governing the Land of Peace as the gods had commanded of him, he was supported, beloved, and welcomed. The spirit was finally home.

Atem was tranquil and his mind never drifted to the world he left behind when he his soul was finally freed from the puzzle, at least willingly. Sometimes he would find himself absently dozing off during the day while in court, and in those day dreams he would see Yugi enjoying friendly duels with Jonouchi, or silly moments between the youth and his quartet of friends. Atem couldn't recall if such dreams had been memories from his time with Yugi, or just a fantasy his mind created from a subconscious longing to see the friends who help him realize his destiny to travel to the Afterlife. In those moments, he could only look back in fondness and felt no sorrow for leaving his friends behind. He had faith that he may on day great them in the cool shallow waters of his new kingdom, much like his friends had for him. Until then, he knew that Anzu, Bakura, Honda, Jounouchi, Otogi, and Yugi would have long fulfilling lives in the mortal realm.

"You've been quiet today, m'lord" Siamun, his faithful vizer pepped up with light snicker in his tone. "Has the cat caught your tongue from these beautiful dancers?"

Atem relaxed back into his throne, finding the regal stone structure to be soothing as a mother's caress. He glanced at the older man, no longer appearing as elderly as he recalled him from his dulling memories, with his tan lips pulling into a smug grin. "I'm afraid not, Siamun. Though their beauty knows no bounds, I was simply reflecting on how generous the gods have been to us."

"Generous, indeed," The elder agree. "But they might smite you, my king, if you do not appreciate the lavish gift these women are giving you. I heard rumors from the harem and from a conversation with Lady Isis they spent an entire fortnight preparing this dance for your pleasure."

"Is that so?" Atem watched the dancers with more interest, though his mind was not focused on the entertainment. His mind was daring to trail off in thought about his plans for the next day. Mana and him had pland to spend the afternoon together and indulge in multiple games. He glanced to his close friend Mahaad, finding him to be sweet talking Lady Isis not far from the dias Atem's throne sat upon. The king chuckled to himself, perhaps he would challenge Mahaad to a friendly duel tomorrow and ask how his advances were fairing with the noble priestess. He knew the man had a deep fondness for the beautiful woman.

"And what of Priest Seto? I do not see him dining with us this evening," Atem spoke his observation to Siamun casually.

"I believe he went to go pay a visit to the fair beauty he has eyes for, the woman with unnatural white hair and pale eyes."

Ah. Atem smiled to himself and nodded, closing his eyes. Kisara, the woman who harbored the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Of course the priest would be attracted to her. Her Ka monster played the tune of Seto's soul, luring him in. Just as it had done for Seto Kaiba in the living world, and still does Atem hoped.

The evening feast continued well into the night along with the peaceful and cheerful patrons, and Siamun continued their light banter between each other, make Atem happy just to have the other's company. As the night wore on and goblets of beer were downed, the king begin to become exhausted and feel an odd sensation in his extremities.

It started in his toes with an uncomfortable cold, as if he had dipped his toes into water and pulled them out during a cold night. It was an almost painful sensation of little needles pricking his skin from all angles making his toes numb. He tolerated it, thinking it was because of his stationary position on his throne for most of the day, but then the same sensation had spread to his fingers, causing discomfort when he moved them to grasp his golden chalice for a drink or tapped them gently against the armrest of his throne. It was a nuisance that grated on his nerves.

Not once since he entered his afterlife has he had a negative experience, until tonight.

 _'The beer must be a stronger brew,'_ Atem inwardly sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn't uncommon for those in the Afterlife to get drunk off of the luxurious drinks; his growing numbness and tingling must be a sign of predisposition of his tipsy state.

The king hid his grimace as he pressed his palms against his throne and stood to his feet; the action had sent a new wave of annoying tingling coursing through his arms and legs. It was very bothersome.

"Siamun, I will be retiring. I believe the beer was a little strong for me, tonight," The king informed his vizer with a tired smile, " You should go enjoy yourself with the others."

"Are you sure, m'lord? The night is still young and there is still so much to do!"

" I am sure," Atem hid his discomfort well, keeping up his appearance of a happy king. He looked away from Siamun, almost timidly as he added, " I do not wish to embarrass myself with my own drunken stupor."

Behind the cloth hiding most of his face, Siamun laughed and had to forcibly muffle himself as he waved a hand towards his king. "V-Very well, your majesty. I won't stop you from taking your rest, though you will be missing the fun of allowing yourself to be spoiled."

"I think I can cope," Atem tossed back with mirth as he made his leave, exiting the beautifully decorated throne room through the hidden entrance behind his own throne.

Once away from the feast and the drunkenness of his beloved people, exhausting began to creep up on the pharaoh and the world swayed slowly. _'Am I truly this intoxicated?'_ He wondered as he paused his walk to his personal rooms.

The king held his hands out in front of him and clenched them in to tight fist, trying to will their numbness away. "Is this an act from the gods? Am I forbidden to spoil myself in drunkenness while king in this land?" He wondered allowed as he slowly opened his hands. As his exhaustion slowly grew, causing an uncomfortable burning sensation in his eyes, the king restarted the track to his personal apartments. He could sleep this off, he had witnessed Shada and Saimun do it plenty of times and he much rather deal with a headache than this annoying sensation.

By the time he reached his personal bedchamber, Atem was a part of the walking dead. He didn't bother with discarding his clothes or jewels and fell on to the soft furs that made up his large bed, face first into the warm animal pelts and soft linens.

A deep sigh radiated from the king as he relaxed his tired body. He loved his friend and would never tire of their company, but in these small moments to himself were much needed. Atem had spent three thousand years in puzzle, not even aware that he even existed until he was awakened by Yugi when the puzzle had be solved. And up until he had Yugi had separated for the ceremonial duel; he had never truly been left to himself.

The pharaoh opened his eyes as a hollow ache resonated in his chest from thoughts of his past. Taking off his crown, Atem set it aside with care on the bedside table to his left. _'I need sleep, not trivial thoughts'_ , he scolded himself internally and laid back down on top of his blankets to rest for a few moments. He could think about his past after he had recovered from his so-called 'drunkenness.'

Sleep had come easy to him, and what was normally dreamless slumber for Atem, was a restless rest and a vivid illusion.

The world he had shared with Yugi was plunged into a chaotic darkness, violet and black thick clouds of mist swirled around a dueling arena sporadically. The wind was howling with a vicious bite. It was an ear piercing sound, almost like screams from an innocent person being tortured Atem had an aerial view, he could see the entire arena-like structure from above, and it confused him. The wisps of dark ominous mist were rising from the arena, and the spirit dared to try and search for its cause.

People, innocent bystanders were being dissolved into the strange mist and ascending to the darkened sky. The king's stomach turned, the howling was not the wind, but cries for help as innocent civilians. He gritted his teeth, but couldn't look away from the disaster.

 _"What in the gods' names is happening? What evil is causing this?"_

As if the scene was answering his questions, Atem could make out a ginormous disfigured creature in the center of the arena. His voice was sinister as he spoke words that could not register in Atem's mind. When more of the sickening mist cleared, Atem's heart constricted in pain, it was Yugi! This vial monster was speaking, dueling, his beloved friend and was that Priest Seto- no, it was Seto Kaiba standing next to his former partner.

The pharaoh was worried, but was also filled with pride. His partner was brave and even more stronger now as he attempted to battle the creature with Seto Kaiba. He was holding his own, even -

The creature's grotesque monster fired an attack and Kaiba countered the monster with a trap, but at the cost of the rest of his life points. The spirit watched on in horror as the CEO began to turn into mist.

" _This can't be! Kaiba is..he's vanishing!_ " The king could do nothing, but watch as Yugi seemed to try and help the CEO from vanishing.

When Kaiba held up the puzzle for Yugi to take, Atem took in a sharp breath surprised by the sacred item being in Kaiba's possession. The pharaoh subconsciously reached for the golden artifact from his hovering position above the duo. His face contorting into an expression of sorrow as Kaiba completely vanished when Yugi took the puzzle from him.

" _Kaiba_ ," Atem closed his eyes and turned his head away from Yugi's battle, struggling to cope with the loss of his former rival, whom he had once considered to be a friend.

Despite his grief and fury from this battle, warmth from his kinship with Yugi flowed through the spirits body. He had faith Yugi would pull through, and if the young duelist couldn't continue alone, then Atem would do anything in his power to assist him.

Yugi defended himself from a finishing blow with a Kuriboh's special effect, his opponent's powerful monster still managed to halve his already critical life points and send the youth flying from the strong impact.

" _Stand, Yugi. You must fight back!_ " Atem encourage the young duelist he once shared a body with. Yugi struggled to stand, speaking to his wicked opponent in a confident, but weakening voice.

 _'Other me,'_ Yugi's voice echoed around atem, calling out to him apologetically. ' _I'm sorry, but… I can't… continue.'_

The king suppressed his anger towards the villain torturing his dearest friends. _"I shall take over,"_ Atem replied to Yugi, aloud, before drawing on the puzzle's power so he could reunite with Yugi and help the boy to victory.

A golden column of light descended from the sky where Atem had been watching,engulfing the area around Yugi. Warmth of their friendship and from the precious memories they shared, was all Atem could feel as he used the Millennium Puzzle's magic. His soul reunited with Yugi's only momentarily as he overtook the boy's body to lead him to victory.

There were no words shared between them as the light vanished and Atem drew for Yugi's turn while staring down his screeching opponent. He could barely hear the vile male's words over the sound of his own heart racing in his ears from his adrenaline. He had nearly forgotten how exciting dueling was with Yugi.

With the card he drew, Atem summoned Mahaad's Ka without even looking at the card. He didn't need his eyes to tell him what he already knew. With a silent gesture, the king sent his loyal friend's spirit to eradicate the force threatening the safety of his former vessel and watched as both the monster and his opponent were destroyed from the powerful attack of his own monster.

The battle subsided in pale gold light, as those who have disappeared returned unharmed, but spirit of the king smile, proud of his joint effort with Yugi's soul to return peace to this world. He gripped the chain of the puzzle and closed his eyes, disbanding his unity with Yugi and appearing before the boy, face to face with the puzzle.

Yugi had grown and matured into a fine young man and a strong duelist, standing tall as himself. No words could possibly describe his emotions. The pharaoh's body felt enlightened, his chest ached, his eyes felt as if he could weep, but he would not, he was happy for his former partner. He continued to watch Yugi intently, waiting for a sign that the boy would be okay without him here, by his side.

Yugi's eyes were full of pride but a there was softness of sorrow to them, his smile was gently, but the boy could not hide his emotions as well as his superior. Atem could see the youth wanting to ask for him to stay, but he did not. Instead Yugi did not shed tears like the last time they parted ways and simply nodded his head for the Pharaoh to leave him.

Atem hesitated for a moment, for one last look at the young boy who had saved his soul. He had grown so much since their first encounter, and Atem couldn't be prouder. Yugi was out growing him, surpassing the Pharaoh by leaps and bounds. With faint smile, Atem touched the puzzled and watch Yugi until light blinded his sight and he could no longer see anything.

The light dulled, to a dim reddish glow and by that time, Atem found his body stiff. He flexed his fingers and they brushed against the soft texture of the fur blankets of his bed. The pharaoh sat up and opened his eyes from the shock of the softness. He blinked to clear his vision from his sleep and looked around his bedchamber being filled with the light from the midday sun.

Sand colored walls and floor decorated by detailed paintings of the gods and protective scriptures, polished cedar wood furnishings, he was...in the palace, in his room. He wasn't in a dueling arena from Yugi's time, nor was he with Yugi.

Atem groaned as he forced his stiff muscles to move and climbed out of bed. He must have dreamed the entire scenario of protecting Yugi from a tragic defeat and restoring peace to his world. Atem gripped his bed spread tightly at the realization. He had only dreamed of helping Yugi, he hadn't actually seen the boy again and it caused a great ache in his heart. He felt defeated, foolish, tried; even though he had a full night's rest and had vanquished all of his foes.

Standing, the pharaoh stretched his arms up, trying to force his body to be active as he struggled with his sorrowful thoughts. He now longed to see and speak with the friends he had left behind in the mortal world. Were they okay? Were they achieving their dreams and living their lives filled with happiness? Atem wanted know, wanted to even see it if he could.

Atem dressed quickly for the day with help of his personal servants, but even after refreshing and moving around, he still felt sluggish and off. His mind couldn't shake the dream he had of Yugi and Kaiba's fight and the thoughts that had aroused from it. It left him feeling cold when he normally felt warm and while he tried to keep appearances with what was considered normal for him, he was failing and could see it in the expressions of worry of the servants and guards he interacted with.

Atem was still feeling off when he finally arrived to the throne room and took his seat in a rush. He caught glimpses of confusion from four of the priests he called his friends and one look of worry from Mana trying to go undiscovered in pot near the main entrance of the throne room, waiting for the time where they would sneak of together to spend the afternoon in pleasantries. Atem took a deep breath as Siamun called for the court to begin, and relaxed as the first of many hearings commenced. ' _It was a dream. I need to relax before I cause any great concern to my friends. I needn't burden them with my inability to put the past behind me.'_

The day's hearings seemed to pass quickly, with most of them being simple affairs that required no reprimanding actions from the pharaoh or his court. A quick recess and be called for and Atem took the time to close his eyes and relax for the moment. His friends gave the king his much needed space, for which Atem was grateful. He needed to sort his thoughts out himself before he could explain his unnatural mood to his friends.

Footsteps echoing in the throne room, interrupted Atem's momentary moment of peace. He opened his eyes reluctantly, not ready for his long day to continue. He was expecting to see the Sacred Priests returning from their break, but instead Atem surprised by an impossible visitor.

Seto Kaiba, slowly approached Atem and his throne, with no sense of urgency and his fierce blue eyes locked on the king.

Atem kept still for the moment, both unable to accept the reality of having Seto Kaiba stand before him and impressed by the fact that the duelist was somehow here with him. Kaiba swung his arm out, a new version of his duel disk was fitted on his arm, and ready for a duel. He was silent, but there was no need for words. The man's eyes, expression, and actions screamed his intentions loud and clear. He was here for a duel.

Atem stood slow to his feet, an impressed smirk tugging at his lips as he stared down Kaiba. He raised his left arm where his own duel disk would have been placed, had he had on at his disposal. Atem Waited patiently for Kaiba's next move, his smile growing along with his eagerness for a duel with the taller man.

"My lord?"

Atem's eyes widened as Seto vanished slowly in to a dark violet mis the same as he had in his dream. "Kaiba?!"

"Nsw-bty, who is Kaiba?"

Atem blinked rapidly, finding himself surrounded by five of his confused priest and Siamun. His chest began to ache at lost of his friend and from his own foolishness. Atem did not answer Lady Isis' question and instead used a hand to grab the fabric of his tunic covering his chest. The king closed his eyes and sighed softly through his nose before opening his eyes and gazing down at the marble dias he stood upon.

" He was...a friend and a rival," Atem finally admitted and kept his gaze low, unable to face his the reactions of his friends he owed so much too.

"Your majesty, do you miss the friends who aided in your journey?"

Atem flinched at Mahaad's question, but nodded his he unable to deny it. " Yes, but I regret nothing. It was my destiny to reunite here, with everyone. I shall not tarnish this gift with my longing for others."

"Pharaoh," Siamun gentle placed a comforting hand on Atem's arm and gazed up at the king with warmth in his dark violet eyes. " We all have missed someone dearly after obtain our new life. There is no misdeed in missing friends you once had. Even if you are not together now, you will remain friends through the bonds you have forged."

Atem smiled and nodded, finding comfort in Siamon's words of wisdom. It gave Atem the strength to speak up about his dream that had caused him so much trouble.

"Last night, I had dream of my friends whom helped me reach my destiny. It made me realize how much I've missed them and feel...lonesome, even though I have friends here, "Atem gestured to the priests with a melancholy smile, "who have been here for me and have made me feel like I belong. And I… must have mistaken Priest Seto for a friend with a similar appearance."

Atem looked at his friends with an apologetic gaze and a matching sorrowful smile. He was happy here, truly, undoutably. But he still had loved ones he cared for that he would have to wait for, eternally. The thought of not being able to see those precious friends of his again, made him grieve. He was lucky, because the friends he had made as pharaoh were understanding of this, because they too, had once grieved in paradise for a friend they thought would never return to then, just as the pharaoh was.

"It will get better, with time," Mahaad offered and place both a protective hand on their pharaoh's shoulder. "You shall always be in their heart, and them in yours."

"Yes," Atem placed his hand over Mahaad's, "Just as you all are in my heart, and hopeful, I in yours-"

The Pharaoh gasped in pain, as enter body was stuck by an intense phantom pain. Atem crumbled to his hand and knees, he was consumed with a burning sation that made him feel as if his very soul was burning away. He struggled to breath, with any movement creating sharp pain on top of the burning. His friends were calling to him, he could here the priest shouting his name and shouting for a physician.

The pharaoh struggled to keep his eyes open as he shouldered the burning. "I-I'm..." Atem shout his mouth and bit the inside of cheek hard enough to draw blood and have it pool on his tongue.

 _'What is happening to me?'_ He attempted to stand and as he panted from the force it took to will his body move. Atem could feel hands help him to stand and sit on his throne. His vision once clear, was now beginning to blur and his mind clouded.

"Pharaoh help is coming…"

"Stay alert, my sire, we need you to keep conscious!"

"...curse. It must be! We need to…...reverse it and….."

His hearing was muffled as the pain in his body began to fade, along with his energy and motivation to remain awake. Through his blurred vision, the king could make out flakes of golden light floating upward, in almost a soothing fashion, like that had in his dream the night before.

A gasp of terror and bellow of sorrow. Someone was upset, but why? Was it his doing? In his blurred sight, Atem managed to make out Mana's form being held back by Mahaad, or was that Karim holding her? He couldn't tell.

Atem closed his eyes, unable to keep them held open for any longer. The muffled voice began to fade as the pharaoh fell deeper into unconsciousness. He was sure he would be fine if he just rested for the moment. Yes, all he need was to rest and then he would wake up feeling rejuvenated and could help search for the cause of his sudden crippling pain.

For now, sleep was an irresistible temptation.

* * *

Numb. He felt a numb tingling sensation throughout his body, which also felt heavy, as if he hadn't slept for pharaoh simply wanted to slip into unconsciousness again and let his mind go blank so he wouldn't have to wake. He wasn't quite ready to face the panic he knew his friends were struggling with. After all, he had suddenly been consumed by a great amount of pain before he blacked out in front of them. The former king just wanted to sleep and enjoy his moment of ignorant bliss before he would have to dive into a world of unanswered questions and confusion. His friends could wait for him to wake up just a bit longer, he was sure of it.

Despite trying to let his mind fade into nothingness, an annoying buzz was echoing in his ears. It was like the annoying sound of locusts in the flood season or even the static sound that would occasionally be produced on a television he had experienced in Yugi's body. Atem tried to will the noise away, but it wouldn't leave his hearing and kept him from sleep. When his mind began to clear and leave the haze of sleep, the Pharaoh immediately notice more things rather than just the annoying buzzing in his ears.

There was beeping, slow and steady, the tempo of his heartbeat. The environment around him had a strong smell of potent herbs, and it burned the insides of his nostrils.

His senses grew stronger and more alert, letting the 'unconscious' spirit to become more familiar with his bedding he laid on, which was stiff, but the fabrics had a silk like texture, and there was an uncomfortable sensation of having something being stuck in his nose and forcing air into each of his even breaths. The air round him had an unappealing chill to it as well. And despite the light fabric the covered his body, it did little to protect his body from the cool air.

 _"...Vitals are stable. Reflexes are normal. Even the brain activity from yesterday's tests show the specimen is adequate of being a living and functional human. He should gain consciousness within a few days, if he's not already conscious, that is. But, I...I'm worried about the specimen, sir."_

An unfamiliar voice was ringing in Atem's ears after a soft 'swoosh' had past. Someone was near him, perhaps one of the magnificent healers from before his time. It was a possibility, but he could hardly understand what the voice was saying. As pharaoh, he had been required to learn all the languages of his people and even the language of old which the gods spoke through. Yet, Atem could hardly pick up a distinguishable word, even though the language the pleasant voice spoke in, sounded so familiar to him.

" _Worried? How so? He's in perfect health, probably even in better health than when he was at his healthiest when he was previously alive! You should be happy for him, not worried."_ It was a new voice, no doubt an older male who was well on his way to being an old man from its rough and raspy vocals.

 _"That is true, but what about the possibility of shock? If what Kaiba-sama said is true, then the specimen had accepted his fate when he passed on. Should he gain consciousness and realize that… he's of this world again, the shock might be harmful to his cognitive development! He could take his own life out of desperation to return!"_

The pharaoh became attracted to the unknown words being spoken near him, they sparked his curiosity and mind. It was like a word search game as he tried to decipher the sounds that the voices made, some of them familiar others were new.

 _"What nonsense. Do you actually believe that story? It's utterly ludicrous. I only said I believed Kaiba-sama's tale so we could receive unlimited funds and worthy a specimen to further our study and development of human regeneration and revival! Look around you, my dear pupil, look at the artifacts from this man's time! Does it look like a man of our specimen's caliber, would be affiliated with a child's game? Do you think a Pharaoh, a human god, would waste his time even without memories, playing some silly game?"_

 _"N-No sir, I don't...But there could still be the chance of shock. I'd rather not have our research be harmed before we could reap the benefits from it. We should inform Kaiba-sama on our progression. We can have him witness the specimen's awaking, then Kaiba-sama couldn't blame us for any 'damages' done. It's...It's also Kaiba-sama's right to see him too! He paid for this man to be brought back to life."_

Kaiba, it was a name of someone that was being repeated several times by the two voices. Atem felt like he should know that name, like it held and important value to him. But why would it?. There was certainly no-one in his life he had ever addressed as 'Kaiba.' The pharaoh flexed his fingers as he pondered about the name. What was it about that name that made him think there was something amiss with his life.

 _"No! Absolutely not!" The male voice screeched loudly, obviously irritated. "We have dedicated our lives to our research, and even though he is still funding our work, it's obvious Seto Kaiba has given up hope for this man's resurrection through our skills! We restored this man's body from the ash of his flesh and what little of his bones that had remained. Granted it took six months time for us to even reconstruct the first tissue cell of his body, but he's now a full human being after just a few months! We are just lucky that Seto kaiba has turned his focus elsewhere for now, like that idiotic card game"_

Atem forced himself not to flinch when a warm, but pettie hand, was placed on the left side of his chest close to the center. He did, however, take in a sharper breath than normal. He hadn't been expected to be touched, though the warmth was welcomed against the cold.

 _"Feel that? That's a pulse. That is life! Our team made this a possibility, this man from millenniums ago, is alive again. Even if his soul may not be within this body, his body lives, it breathes, and it is functioning. Why should we let Seto Kaiba ruin the joy of us experiencing the moment our creation woke? Nothing but a spoiled child trying to play adult, that arrogant man is,"_ The older voice spoke with such passion, Atem wondered if the other knew him. Although he tried to recognize the man's language, he could only understand when that name 'Kaiba' was spoken.

 _"If not Kaiba-sama, then perhaps we can inform Mutou-san? He does know some about the project and this man had been the closest to him per say Kaiba-sama's story. If I recall, the man's spirit lived within him for a while and Mutou-san referred to him as 'The Other Me'."_ The higher pitch voice spoke with a gentle tone.

 _" While Yugi Mutou is a nice person, I still think the story is ludicrous. Though, I wouldn't mind if Yugi Mutou witnessed his awakening, but the boy has no connection to our beautiful specimen. Other than sharing some similar features due to his DNA sample and a bullshit story. "_

Mutou…Yugi Mutou, another name the made Atem feel strange. The pharaoh was certain he knew that name, but from where? How did he know a person named Yugi Mutou? Like a water trickling from a cracked dam, Atem's mind began forming possible conclusions until finally, the pressure was too much and the dam broke. Memories flooded the spirit's mind. He was able to recall every detail about 'Yugi Mutou; from the the moment he emerged from the puzzle a vengeful demon with an unstated blood lust for revenge against evil doers, to the very moment of the events that followed his Ceremonial Duel with the young teen. Atem even recalled who Seto kaiba was; the wealthy CEO of Kaiba Corp and a proud duelist who had been his rival.

Everything became instantly clearer for Atem, as if a light had been flicked on in a dark room.

With the recovery of his briefly forgotten memories, the pharaoh also regained his knowledge of the native tongue Yugi had spoken in and the knowledge of the modern world, making it much easier to tell what the voices were saying.

"But you forget, if it wasn't for Mutou-san, then we wouldn't have obtain the last puzzle piece that was required for Kaiba-sama's computer to reconstruct the Millennium Puzzle. The puzzle did help us recreate the specimen's body. It still had some of his DNA trapped within in its pieces."

 _'Recreate? Did they...No, no that is impossible. The dead cannot be brought back to life. This is just an illusion, a mere dream.'_ The Pharaoh internally rejected the idea of his revival. The hand on his chest lifted up, the owner letting their fingers ghost along the sheet covering Atem's body till the finger tips reached the dip between his once comforting warm touch was now causing a sickening feeling to arose in the pharaoh's chest.

"It was through Mutou-san's will to prove to Kaiba-sama that the pharaoh no longer existed, that we could revive this man from death during their great duel a few months ago," There was a brief moment silence from the youthful voice before it spoke up a again, "Do you think he will be rejoice to be among the living again? To be able to breath, to speak, to be human again? I'd like to think he would. I think our specimen would be happy to live again."

This was impossible. He had just reach paradise, reconnected with his long lost friends, he was at peace! Atem felt anger fester within his soul, unable to contain his wrath and sorrow. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He needed to! Yes, he missed Yugi and their shared friends, but he had other friends that comforted him and had waited for him to return to their side voices became a distant background noise to the pharaoh as he tried wake himself from this hellish dream. He wiggled his fingers and toes, hoping the action would break sleep's spell and free him from his fears.

Instead of 'waking him', Atem found the action to only prove his fear. It helped conclude he was not asleep and was very much awake. His toes moved as he willed, his fingers lightly scraping the cool surface of the metal table he laid on. He was not in the warm afterlife with his beloved friends, everything was cold and the sickening air burned his lungs with each breath.

Unable to resist having his sight shielded from the world, Atem slowly opened his eyes in hopes that he would be greeted by the sight of the golden sand of his paradise and the smiling faces of his friends, but also doubting that he would.

Pale gray ceilings and bright florescent lights were glaring down at him mockingly. The golden hues of his home were gone from his sight...and so was his peace.

"He's...He's awake! His eyes have opened!" A young male's face appeared in Atem's line of sight. His face a perfect picture of shock and happiness mesh together in one, rounded out from youth.

"Good evening, my sire! Can you understand me? Can you move? Can you speak? What's your name? Oh! We just have to record this! Furakawa-sensei are you seeing this?!"

Atem's emotionless face did not give any of his inner turmoil away, while the youth no older than his early twenties began a game of Twenty Questions. When the obnoxious male left his side to go speak with his superior, the pharaoh flexed his wrists before bringing his hands to his face.

His skin was a golden tan that could only be his natural pigment he was born with, but it was off, somehow duller than he remembered. The pharaoh examined his hands with a stoic poker face and kept quiet as his mind raced with a thousand questions. He just simply couldn't believe it. He was was alive...in the same world that he had lived as a celestial being within the puzzle, but now with a physical body. His body began to tremble from his grief. But for what purpose?

The demons responsible for this had said both Kaiba's and Yugi's name earlier in his incoherent state. Had they commissioned his resurrection? Atem prayed not. Yugi knew he was at peace, hell, the young boy had sent him off with a smile when he crossed into the afterlife! Kaiba on the other hand...had not be present and Atem wasn't even sure if the man had known he finally obtained peace and knew who he was outside of being a duelist.

Atem slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, his muscles burned with pain and his joints popped in protest of the action. His body had not be prepared for it to move at all. A thin white bedsheet pooled in his lap and Atem pulled the fabric off of his lower body. A simple pair of white briefs covered his pelvic regions, but the rest of his body was bare, most likely for convenience for the 'demons'. The pharaoh flexed his toes and bent his knees to both relieve the stiffness in his limbs and to double check that his legs were real. Every movement Atem made as he explored his body was cautious and slow, as if any sound movements would cause his body to break. His hands trembled as the reached upt to touch his face as if to confirm that he was real, when he already knew that this was not his imagination.

' _Why? Why am I here? Why!?'_ The pharaoh couldn't wrap his mind around why he had been returned to this world. He had finally found happiness, true happiness. Yugi and his friends were fine without him, they were probably even safer with him gone than looming around. He had defeated the great evil threatening the world. He lost the ceremonial duel that would ensure his soul was free and could pass on to the afterlife. … So why was he here?!

"A miracle, a real miracle."

Atem's head snapped towards the person who dared to speak while he was suffering from his inner turmoil. A tall man that had a wrinkled face and half framed glasses was looking at Atem like he had just won the jackpot of a lottery. For the first time since opening his eyes, the pharaoh portrayed emotion on his face and he glared at the elder male with pure anger.

"You've not even been conscious for a full five minutes and you can already sit up. Remarkable! We will have to run test to see if the specimen has cognitive thinking abilities, as well." The grey haired man positioned a a silver video recorder on a metal table Atem had fail to notice. While the elder was busy with trying to find the right angle to capture all of Atem's movements, the pharaoh quickly assessed his surroundings, while debating his next set of actions.

The room was similar to a standard modern hospital with the exception of several high-technological devices that the pharaoh could care less about. However, what did capture his attention was the showcases of Egyptian artifacts in glass cases and suspended in midair by some type of technological feature. The pharaoh felt his heart race as his eyes scanned over each item; all of them were things that he had used or wore during his reign as pharaoh. A cold shiver raced up the pharaoh's bare back as his eyes spotted his faded and broken winged-crown he had favored during his rule. How was it possible that these items were here? They should have been erased by his high priests when he sealed his soul in the puzzle to trap the evil that had plagued his lands!

"Ah, do you recognize these items? Our benefactor graciously provided these items to help your 'processing'. Did you use some of these items? Did you wear that crown while sitting on a throne? Did you bloody this sword when you struck down your enemies?" The young male had returned and apparently noticed Atem's captured attention with the show case.

The pharaoh's face became a hard scowl as his eyes stared down the young male as he walked in front of the pharaoh's previously owned items. When he came to a stop, his lithe body was hiding an item in its own special case from Atem's view, annoying the pharaoh and provoke him more.

"How about this one, we were told you had a special connection to this item in particular," When the male step aside and revealed the item he had been hiding from Atem's view, the room grew a shade darker in the pharaoh's vision.

A single sinister faded golden eye gazed at the Pharaoh as if it could see through his very soul. The room seemed to narrow as Atem's undivided attention was given to the very item that had tormented his soul for millenniums. It gazed at him… mocked him as it remained unharmed, even after it had been left for dead when he had passed on to the next life. The millennium puzzle was still here and the most horrifying part of that fact for Atem, was that he could feel the puzzle calling for him, for its prisoner's soul.

The scientists watched their specimen react to the millennium puzzle with greedy eyes. They soaked in every second of the moment and made sure that the cameras in the room were recording the pharaoh's beautiful reaction. At first the royal had a face of pure shock, which quickly turned to a fearful gaze before his head dropped. Atem's reaction was recorded and the senior researcher moved his video recorder to a different angle to try and capture the pharaoh's face that was being hidden from view by his unique golden bangs.

The king looked defeated, one hand covering his face and the other grasping at the medical table he sat upon. Atem couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to know why he was ripped from his paradise, why he was taken from his friends and family. He needed to know why these people had pulled him back into hell after he had just climbed out of it. He needed to know who was responsible for disturbing his peace!

When Atem first opened his mouth and spoke, his voice was non-existent and far too soft for the other two occupants in the room to hear he didn't get a response, he tried again.

"Why?" His voice whispered low in his native tongue, as his hand tightened its grip on the table's edge, his knuckles turning almost white from the force he used to hold on to it.

"He spoke! What a beautiful voice!"

"What an exotic tone! What language do you suppose it sounds like Kensei?"

Atem, for the first time in a very long time, felt the sadistic need to enforce a punishment game. Lifting his head up to glare at the two scientists, Atem's face became twisted with the look of pure hatred and unfiltered rage. His fierce eyes were moist with unshead tear ready to fall as his temper explode.

"Why!? Why did you force me back into this world?! For what purpose?! Tell me! Enlighten me! Why have you heartless men rip me from my afterlife? From my family!?"His voice was dark and hunting as he projected his anger at the men in his partner's native abandoned all traces of his precious native language, gone was the king and his land.

Atem could feel the familiar warm sensation of the puzzle's magic flowing through his body, something that had been absent while he shared Yugi's body, and he welcomed it. Without hesitation, the pharaoh swung his legs over the edge of his metal table to stand on his own two feet. He crumbled to the floor with a sickening smack, his muscles unprepared to shoulder the burden of his weight.

"I had been away from my brethren for such a long time. I was just getting reacquainted with them, rebuilding our friendships with hopes for a bright future," Atem struggled to push his body up, trying to stand again, this time with the aid of the table. "I have spent an eternity in my own personal Hell and finally, I had a chance at salvation, to be be happy; and now it is gone! What gave you the right to steal my afterlife? To deny me peace after death for a second time?"

The king stood on unstable legs, but his fierce temper and glare, invoked fear into the hearts of the researchers, despite their specimen being considerably more weaker from the atrophy of his muscles. The two researcher were silent, watching with bated breath as the pharaoh braced his hands on the table and took unsteady steps, attempting to walk towards the glass show case containing his damaged crown of a fallen king.

Atem gazed into the glass, catching sight of his faint reflection. His face flush with anger, furious crimson eyes wet with tears that refused to fall, his uniquely spiked hair tangled and messy. He looked just as broken and disoriented as he felt. He felt his anger steadily grow as well as his internal pain from his loss, the more he gazed at his reflection. Unable to bare their silence any longer, he turned his head to in the direction of the two scientists and snapped at them.

"Speak! Tell me what I have warranted for such cruelty. Inform me of your intentions for bringing me back! If you do not," the hand supporting Atem against the medical table clawed at the cold metal as he bared his teeth and spat his venomous words at his tormentors, "I will personally make sure to inflict you with the pain of a thousand deaths! I will not tolerate insubordinate silence, now SPEAK!"

The younger scientist shook and took a step back from the revived pharaoh. "I-I…"The male stuttered as he searched for his words, his eyes darted to his superior, who also looked just as horrified, but hid it better than the younger male. Youthful and terrified eyes returned to look at the Pharaoh's whose features had become dark and sinister with a deadly anger. "We were requested. " The male forced the words from his throat. "Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, recruited o-our team's help to develop a way to revive you from death."

 _'Kaiba ordered my revival?'_ Atem's angered eased at the thought, only to return to its same intensity when the thought was dismissed. "What caused Kaiba to order such a thing? Why issue such a declaration? Most importantly, why did your 'team' follow through with it?! Were you never taught to not disturb the dead from the peaceful rest?Have you no moral reasoning?!" The pharaoh scolded the male like he was a took a steady step toward the frighten researcher with the intent become closer so he could potentially force a penalty game on him and his partner in crime.

"I'm not sure! When my superior asked, he refused to answer and said it was personal business and we were only to 'do our jobs'." The male through his hands up and backed against a glass case that held an assorted collection of jewelry. "I swear it, I only had hopes we were doing the right thing!"

Atem turned his head to look at the older scientist and question him about his predicament next, but he found the old man missing. "Damn," The pharaoh hissed, no doubt the other either fled like a coward to save himself from the revived king's wrath.

"This is an occult practice and you must be purged of the wickedness that has clouded your mind and judgement," The pharaoh slowly approached the glass container protecting the Millennium Puzzle, having to catch himself on the table twice to keep from falling from his weaken legs. Atem eyed sacred item with a fiery gaze of mixed the pharaoh despised the object, he also treasured it for what it was. It was sacred, both for magical purposes and personal. A token from his father, the former vessel of his soul, the reminder that he had once saved the world, and the item that could cleanse a man's corrupted mind from darkness and punish those who were nothing but an embodiment of pure evil….and also held the power of unity. The puzzle had granted him the chance to meet Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and so many more. It held memories that were precious to Atem and the bonds he shared with his friends.

The Pharaoh examined the glass casing for a way to open it and receive his beloved possession from its prison. Finding a button on the side of the case's black metal base, Atem allowed his palm to press it with a gentle force and watch the glass fall away from the Millennium Item. The moment the Millennium Puzzle was free from its imprisonment, Atem's hand grabbed the upside down pyramid by its metal chain.

With a grim smile, the king placed the item around his neck, where it rightfully belong. Having the weight of the item secured around his neck and dangling against his chest, calmed the pharaoh slightly, but not enough to save the young researcher, frozen with fear, from his dark fate.

"Now you will pay for your sins against man!" The warmth from the puzzle's magic filled the pharaoh's body and burned hotly in the middle of his forehead, "Open your mind and expel your demons, or suffer damnation for all eternity!" Atem quickly extended his right hand towards the young scientist as the golden light of the puzzle formed the Eye of Wdjat in the middle of his forehead and stared down the cowering male.

"No! Please don't hurt-"

"Now repent!"

A rush of warmth left his body, but returned quickly before the pharaoh could miss it. Crimson eyes watched as the man before him suffered the effect of his Millennium Puzzle and the personal shadow game it created with in the man's soul. There was no pity in Atem's eyes as he watched tears of fear leak from the researcher's eyes, foam form in his opened mouth, before his body collapsed onto the ground in the mess of twitching limbs.

As the magic of the puzzle faded from his body, the pharaoh knelt down before the young man and closed the scientist's eyelids over his dimmed eyes. While anger drove his actions, he had not lost sight of his heart and the lessons of kindness Yugi had taught him.

"Fight strong and redeem yourself, young one." The Pharaoh emptily encouraged the male, unable to stand on his own. The puzzle's power had temporarily drained him of his strength.

Sliding away from the unconscious man, the revived duelist leaned back against one of the showcases in the strange medical room. His eyes gazed up at the ceiling without purpose and his right hand grasped the chain of the puzzle as if it was his only life line in the world.

His free hand curled into a fist and pounded the ground out of agony as Atem shouted out curses. This pain he felt, this sadness and anger, was too much to bare any longer. Finally the tears he had kept held back, fell as the king mourned for his loss of life, for his loss of friends, and also for the small bit of guilty joy he felt because there was now a chance he could see his the friends he had left behind after the ceremonial duel.

His afterlife with his family and friends from his reign as pharaoh, was gone.

* * *

 _AN:_ _End chapter one!_

I really struggled getting this monster out, because trying to write emotion for a person who cannonly is either angry, competitive, supportive, or just an awkward mess, in pain and mourning, is hard. But, I think I did a decent job at getting Atem's emotion portrayed correctly, or close to it as I could.

I did revert his anger and pull a season '0' or an original manga moment, and revert Atem's character a little. Because let's face it, Yugi was the one that keep this guy's temper from flaring out of control.

I don't think the flow is to terrible, and just a side not to avoid confusion. Atem's afterlife doesn't have the same concept of time as our world, aka the mortal world. Reason why? Well a, its a place where eternity exists and there for everything in this afterlife realm if eternal. there are only 'days and nights' because that's what the spirits of this world use for a sense of time, when there is no actual time there!~

I'll explain more of that in a later chapter, or well...Atem will. ahaha!

Anyways, I hope everyone sticks around, I have good things planned for the story, even if the updates will be weird due to my college classes and work.  
Thank you for showing interest in the prologue please continue to show me support!  
The encouragement helps a lot for motivation to post this story!


	3. Chapter 2

For the first time in his long, long life and as far as he could remember, Atem was left clueless over what to do next.

His eyes blankly gazed up at the white ceiling, burning from exhaustion. His cheeks were stiff and itchy from dried tears he had wept out of his sorrow, which he could no longer shead. This new body of his had no more tears to give to his grief from his loss of life.

This was not the same as the time when he first woke to this advance world Yugi lived in. Back then, he was just a spirit lost in the puzzle with only the desire to win every challenge his host faced and protect Yugi's precious life. The Puzzle had changed him, morphed him into something darker than what he was from the evil he had seal many eons ago and he had Yugi's kind heart to guide him through the unknown.

This time, he was sane. He had a body of his own and he knew who he was. He wasn't a soul trapped in gold, but a person trapped inside a world that he did not belong in. A world he should not exist in. And, for the first time since his original death, he was completely alone.

Atem squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his teeth together. ' _Please, don't let this be real. It can't be, it just can't!_ '

He remained tensed, hoping, _willing_ , again that this horrid nightmare was actually just a bad dream. If he opened his eyes now, he would see his Sacred Guardians' worried faces and smiles of relief. He would be home with his friends, his family.

...However, no matter how wishful he was, Atem knew rationally, that he was stuck here, in this hell.

His body ached horribly from his sudden movement while it was weak and not ready to handle the burden his movements. His right arm was both tingling and burning, while the nook of it was wet with a thick warm liquid. Exhaling roughly, Atem forced himself to relax and open his eyes again.

Once more, he was greeted by white tile and the dull yellow glow of the artificial light.

His chest ached with a dull pressure as his hopes were crushed once again, but he had been ready this time and kept his sadness for overtaking his rational thinking. He was going to overcome this and find a way to manage this situation he stuck in.

Atem let his eyes fall from the ceiling and looked down at his hand holding on tightly to the cool chain of the Millennium Puzzle. He has managed to fend of worse things than being dragged away from his personal paradise. _'_ _I've battled worse, much, much worse things.'_

A faint smile appeared on his face as his crimson eyes trailed the slow moving rivers of blood flow down his arm from the back if his hand and pooling at the crease of his elbow. He must have been rougher than he thought, and pulled out the plastic tubular line that Yugi had once identified for him during ther shared time, as an IV line. He hadn't noticed he had injured himself so quickly, actually, now that he was calmer, Atem began to notice more things than he had during his little fit.

The air that had once been forced into his nostrils was gone, leaving an itchy feeling from the plastic tubes in his nose and secured to his face by looping over his was a hissing sound along with a long annoying alarm going off. It was giving the Egyptian a headache from at the commotion. Atem let his eyes wander around the room for the source of his headache, while his left hand gently pulled the plastic tube off his face to relieve himself of at least one discomfort.

A monitor not far from the table he had awoken on had a straight line with flashing warning lights and rounded numbers that were familiar, but unrecognizable at the same time to the king. A larger mettle cylinder was knocked over near a down metal pole with a clear bag of fluid attached to it. The former pharaoh bit his lip feeling slightly guilty for making such a mess during his outburst. It wasn't like him to be careless around possessions of others, but at the same time, he could force himself to dwell on his misdeeds.

A soft gurgle made Atem flinch and he jerked his head away from his mess to the man laying on the ground next him. _'_ _Oh.'_ The duelist let out an audible sigh and relaxed, his eyes locked on the comatose male with a foamed mouth and occasionally twitching limbs. He almost forgot about the researchers and the man he forced a penalty game on, _almost._

Atem pressed his left palm against the small puncture wound from his pulled IV line while he leaned more heavily against the showcase filled with possessions from his past. He may have been too harsh on this youth, he seemed to be struggling more with the game than his previous 'players'. He winced at the dark memories from his earlier days of inhabiting Yugi Mutou's body. Those were days he'd be better off not dwelling on now.

 _"_ _Well,... I need to tweek the stats on the tank class characters, but my main focus for now is getting the resolutions and frames to be more polish. I'm sure with your help, Mokuba, I can get this prototype finished a month before the deadline. Thanks again for letting me use some of the resource Kaiba Corporation has."  
_  
Atem stiffed as he made out voices over the now dying hiss of air and the still wailing alarm. He dug his fingers of his left hand into his right hand. There was more people approaching him and the king hadn't a slightest idea how to handle more scientists...or outsiders.

 _"_ _Heh, it's no big deal. If I can help you become a game developer, then you'll be a great asset to our company once your career has took off. I'm sure Seto would agree. He may not show it, but my big brother does see you as a friend and would be happy to have you working with us."_

 _"_ _Really? I've seen Kaiba as a friend for a while now, but I always kind of thought it was one sided. I honestly was starting to believe he saw the others and I as nothing but a bunch of 'losers'."_

 _"_ _Well, I can't speak for Katsuya, but I know he at least has a higher and more pleasing opinion of you. It's a good thing too, I like having a challenge worthy of Seto's and my own time around."_

 _"Ahaha, thank you Mokuba. …..Hey, what's that alarm going off ? Is something wrong with the building Mokuba?"_

"I'm not sure, it's not the standard alarm. Let me check investigate it first, then we'll finish your game's prototype. I'll ask Seto too, just in case he knows something I don't."

Atem's breath caught in his throat as the voice grew louder and he could even make out footfalls. He clenched his jaw with his eyes locked on the open doorway to the room. There were at least two coming towards him, both seemingly male based on their voices. Atem took a quick glance at the victim of his puzzle's magic and cursed. How could he explain that, let alone who he was!? He doubt anyone would believe him if he claimed he was a dead pharaoh brought back to life; he still couldn't accept it himself!

"Damn!" The duelist cursed again at his own foul luck and damnation.

He needed to leave, or at the very least hide until he could leave. It wasn't an option he liked, but the most practical one given his...condition.

Atem felt his anger towards his personal disgrace and cowardliness warm the puzzle and forced his body to become hot with power. He _could_ use the power of the Millennium puzzle to escape, but the thought of doing something that wicked to an innocent soul sickened the king. He would rather be a coward than a man who harmed the innocent.

Letting go of his pride, Atem slid his body closer to the metal table he woke on, and used it as a crutch to slowly pull himself to stand on his feet. Atem mutter a slew of curses under his breath as his lungs burned with exhaustion and his calves cramped from the strain of standing. How could standing take so much from him? It was a simple task!

Atem forced himself to ignore the pain of his aching limbs and his weeping pride and used the table for support to walk towards the showcase the puzzle had been kept in. He would hide in the space between it and the corner of the room. Hopefully it would be enough. The voices were much closer and urgent, this had to be enough until he could get more time to actually leave this and…

Atem's eyes widened as his mind went blank. Where did he go after this? His body began to tremble and the king braced his body against the cool wall as his heart pounded in his ears and his breathing became rapid. He had nowhere to go, no purpose! He had to have something to do, something to explain why he had be roughly dragged out of his afterlife, away from his family and precious friends.

 _"_ _Seto said he had a medical research team's funding cut this morning because they lacked results. It's probably a machine that's been unplugged as a result of their disbandment, but I still want to check on it. "_

His forehead began to feel clammy, damp from the light sweat as the pharaoh was unable to control his raging emotion. Atem leaned to his left, bracing his arm against the showcase with his hand curled into a tight fist and pressed his flushed forehead against his arm. His breathing was fast uncontrolled, his eyes wide in disbelief. _No. There has to be something. I couldn't have been disturbed for nothing. 'There has to be a reason why Kaiba ordered for this damnable action done! There has to be!'_

Tem closed his eyes tight, feeling a new wave of moistness flood his eyes. He wouldn't let himself fall apart here again, not now of all times. He had to be strong. He needed to get through this so he could get an answer why he was here.

Atem struggled to take a few steady breaths and his body relaxed some, but not completely. He still shivered with force occasionally, but for the most part, managed to hold himself together for now. The duelist opened his eyes slowly and kept his eyes locked on the black metal siding of the showcase he was pressed against. _'_ _I'll wait this out, then I'll focus on finding Kaiba.'_

"Is anyone in here-" The hair on the back of Atem's neck bristled as a confident voice spoke loudly into the room, only to fall short during the last syllables. ' _They must have saw the man.'_

"Mokuba, what's wrong-" The second voice was much softer, but the defeated way it also trailed off made Atem's stomach twist. Forcing a Shadow Game on that young soul was clearly a poor choice on his behalf.

Atem turned his head to the side, glancing at the mirror stationed over a stainless-steel sink, wondering if he could catch a glimpse of the newcomers.

The former king felt himself scowl when he could only see the middle back of the collapsed researcher and the surrounding area. Maybe they would approach the fallen male or leave; either let him gauge this obstacle, or let him avoid it.

"W-We need to help him!" The more mature male voice stuttered and Atem watched the mirror with bated breath as he listened to the soft clicking of footfalls colliding to the ground. A youth, maybe a young adult, dressed in a white dress shirt, ironed black slacks, and a soft blue vest knelt next to researcher. The youth's head was absent from Atem's view as he watch the male roll the researched onto his side and pressed two fingers against his next.

"Mokuba, call for help. He still has a pulse. We need to get him medical care quick!"

"A-Ah, right! I'll call security and they'll-Woah!" Atem jumped slightly at the unexpected sound of something hitting the ground lightly. "Sorry, this is just...a little much for me"

"Yeah, me too."

Atem watched the mirror intently, hoping to get more information from his sight. Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's little brother, was in the room accompanied with someone else. Th king debated on exposing himself to the younger Kaiba brother. He could get to Kaiba quicker through Mokuba than alone. Yet, Atem was unsure if Mokuba was even aware of his own existence. He was sure Kaiba knew of his existence, his current situation was proof enough. But just how much did the younger Kaiba brother know?

Mokuba's spoke urgently and quickly as he called for assistance with the fallen man. He was on and off the phone before Atem could wonder who the child was speaking with. The king continued to watch and listen, collecting more information passively before he made his final decision.

"Isono is locking down the building and called for an ambulance. He'll notify Seto and security will come to us soon. We should stay put , but…"

"It's okay Mokuba," The unknown youth's hands moved away from Atem's view, most likely moving to cradle the unconscious man's head. "I don't think we are in any immediate danger. We should be safe. "

"No, I know that. It's just...he looks like Seto when he was fighting against one of his penalty games. Maybe-"

"Absolutely not. We both know well that Atem is gone forever. I actually think your brother has finally even been convinced after his VR simulation failed."

Atem stiffed and took in a sharp breath. Mokuba knew about him. And this other person knew his name as well. The former king relaxed as some of his fears were soothed by the knowledge of simply being known. It was...very comforting.

"Maybe it wasn't him, but I swear this guy looks like he's burning in Hell!" Mokuba exclaimed, his white pants and polished black dress shoes where no visible in the mirror, standing next to the knelt youth. "You know just as well as I do, heck even better than me, that other millennium items could mess with this guy! Maybe someone is trying to go after my brother, Yugi!"

Yugi? As in, the boy he had shared a body with, the boy who saved his soul from eternal isolation, the you duelist who quickly became his closest friend? That Yugi?

Atem grabbed the puzzle's chain again with his right hand as body grew warm. His heart quickened and the dull medical room began to grow brighter, now longer as bleak as the former king once thought it was.

Yugi was someone he could go to with this. Someone who would understand, who would believe him, who would help him.

Atem eagerly stepped out of hiding in the shadows, desperate for Yugi's friendship. He used the metal and glass showcase for support as he took slow steps towards his friend. The pain in his body was not nearly as bad the last time he had took steps. Perhaps because now, he had some light in this dark world.

"Yugi?"

The world seem to freeze as both Yugi and Mokuba turned to look at him the moment the first syllable of Yugi's name slipped past his lips.

Atem held his head high, hoping to give the illusion of being in control when he was just a moment from shattering. His palms were sweaty, heart racing, and even his toes tingle slightly as he watched Yugi's violet eyes, now more narrowed from age, widen in disbelief.

"Holy shit," Atem peeled his eyes away from Yugi's paled face to Mokuba's wide and unbelieving eyes. "Seto's going to freak."

The duelist stiffed at the mentioning of Kaiba's name, and his eyes grew dark. Atem felt his anger reignite. Instead of giving in to his anger, Atem channeled it to make himself look stronger and more haughty. He moved his legs slight more than shoulder width apart, crossed his arms over his bare chest and stared down Mokuba with heated crimson eyes. "And why would you brother be so 'shocked' to see my return?"

Mokuba's mouth opened and then closed, too stunned to reply to the revived pharaoh's words. Atem clenched his jaw, trying to suppress his growing anger as the child looked away with a guilty expression. Obviously Mokuba knew something about his revival and this new body he was given.

Atem took a deep breath preparing to lecture the child, when a warm hand was placed on his upper arm, drawing the duelist's attention away from Mokuba.

"Mou Hitori-" Yugi shook his head, his eyes moist with tears as he held on to Atem's arm gently. "Atem, are you really here? Alive?"

Atem's bravo wavered. His chested tightened as he notice Yugi's tears and the small waiver in the younger duelist's voice. Was Yugi happy? Or ...was he upset like Atem was?

Unable to be as cold towards the duelist who freed him from the Millennium Puzzle, atem softened his gaze and let down his defenses. Cautiously, Atem placed his right hand tenderly over Yugi's, careful not to get any of his drying blood on the boy. The king held his tongue, and avoided looking into Yugi's eyes. He couldn't admit it, not now. He didn't want to acknowledge that he was 'here' when his heart still lingered another dimension away.

Atem tensed as he felt a familiar stinging in his eyes. He tightened his hold on Yugi's hand and finally met the boy's gaze, already knowing that his expression was very much the exact opposite of the last time Yugi had seen him.

When last seen him defeated, but also victorious. But now, Atem was just simply defeated.

Yugi's eyes were full of sorrow, but the king knew that the other was secretly happy. He had to be because Atem also felt a small bit better with Yugi by his side, he was happy to see his friend again. He just had hoped it wouldn't have been so soon or in such an unnatural way.

Atem watched Yugi's eyes trail over his body and felt his stomach twist in disgust. He knew he was not in any condition close to being what would be deemed normal or even health. His muscles were to undeveloped giving his body a malnourished appearance. It was taking almost all of his strength just to stand up straight with his head held high.

Yugi let his free hand land on the puzzle, his eye becoming more serious before glancing to the unconscious man laying on his side on the cold , Atem looked away, unable to bare seeing Yugi's reaction when he put two and two together.

"Atem, did you...did you give this man a penalty game?"

The former king flinched at Yugi's words, but nodded his head confidently. His face contorted into a pained look, he felt horrible for his actions, but did not regret them. "I did. He disturbed the peace of a king's eternal slumber. He, and another man who ran like a coward before I could inflict his punishment."

Yugi said nothing and Atem dared to peek at the boy. His lips were pressed into a grim thin line, but he nodded his head gently in acknowledgement of the Egyptian's statement. Yugi removed his hand from Atem's grasp and flexed his fingers, his eyes not looking at Atem, but at his flexing fingers. "Then there's nothing we can do, but hope he recovers quickly as the others have and that has learned his lesson."

The doubt of survival was clear in Yugi's eyes, though he did not voice turned his head to busy himself with watching mokuba instead of looking defeated in front of Yugi. They both knew that man's chance of survival was slim. Not many people could survive the penalty of a Shadow Game.

"Yes, yes, I will Seto. ….Ah well, he…" Atem caught Mokuba's dark eyes flickering towards him nervously, "Is a little cranky about the situation."

 _Cranky!?_ Atem took a step towards Mokuba, preparing to set the boy straight, when Yugi jumped in before he could.

"Are you serious? Mokuba, this isn't some temper tantrum a child is throwing! This is about your brother's inability to have some decent morals and learn to let things go like a decent human being!" Yugi stepped in between Atem and Mokuba, his back to the former king as he scolded Mokuba and Seto Kaiba at the same time.

"I told your brother _six months_ ago during his last tournament that Atem had moved on and to let him go! But no, Kaiba only thought of himself and not about The Pharaoh! Did he once even stop to think about what Atem would feel if he came back after working so hard to achieve eternal peace?" Yugi's eyes softened while his hands curled into loose fists. "He's in pain! Just look at what this...this experiment has done to him!"

"Hey, don't you forget you had supported this project when I first mentioned it to you!" The younger Kaiba brother spat his words at Yugi as he pulled his phone away from his ear.

"I was still grieving!" Yugi defended himself from Mokuba's accusation and stomped his foot on the ground out of aggravation, "If someone told you, "Hey, I can bring your departed brother back from the dead," after Seto suddenly passed away; you'd agree it to without a second thought, too! I wasn't completely..." The incarnation of the former pharaoh sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was being selfish then and not thinking about the consequences!"

Atem felt betrayed. His mouth curled downward as his chest felt heavy from Yugi's and Mokuba's fighting. _'So Yugi had even agree to this… to pulling me from my afterlife, so he could have more time with me.'_ On the other hand, Atem felt his ego swell with pride from Yugi standing up for him. The younger duelist never would have snap at a person as he had at Mokuba, before their encounter. It was bittersweet seeing how much his partner had grown.

The king placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder and squeezed it. "That's enough, Yugi. I'm grateful for your defense, but this is my battle to fight, not yours."

Yugi turned his head to the side so he could look at Atem, who offered him a gently smile. " I know, but this is wrong! You...You shouldn't be here," Atem could clearly see it pained the younger duelist to say such words. His eyebrows were lowered mirroring the soft frown on his face. "We fought hard so you could leave us and join your family and friends. Having you here again...is making all of that hard work obsolete!"

Atem pressed his lips together firmly, lost for words. He couldn't agree nor disagree with Yugi's claim. He squeezed the boy's shoulder again in reassurance, both for Yugi and himself. He still wanted to believe this was some wicked dream, but now that he had Yugi by his side, it must be true which meant he could no longer afford to be weak. He had to keep his appearance up for his partner. He could not let Yugi see him cave to his weaknesses.

Crimson eyes turned on Mokuba, who was watching the two with dark narrow eyes, listening intently to the voice from the odd phone he held to his ear. Atem had no warmth in his gaze towards the younger Kaiba, it was cold, calculating, and intimidating. He waited patiently for Mokuba to finish his phone call, so he could speak to the boy with his full undivided attention.

"Right….uh huh...Okay Seto, I'll see you soon." Mokuba pressed his thumb to the center of the phone's screen and pocketed the device and the right pocket of his white suit jacket.

"I want you to answer a question for me, Mokuba," Atem demanded, his voice even and smooth while keeping a commanding tone that hinted at his regal upbringing. "For what reason, did your brother go to such desperate measures to bring me back to this world? What is so important, that I had to give up my eternal life for it?"

Atem watched Mokuba intently, unimpressed by the the boy's struggle to remain confident in his presence. Atem knew the boy was intimidated by his powers, with a very visual reminder of what he could do laying on the floor near them.

"He wants to defeat his rival," Mokuba spoke confidently, his shoulders back and head held proud. "You left without even the slightest word to my big brother and it bothered him that he never received a proper rematch against you!" Mokuba pointed at the former king with his index finger rudely, almost mimicking something Atem once did in his duels while being harbored in Yugi's body. "You never thought about anyone else other than Yugi and yourself did you? You put my brother and I through a lot of hell with your penalty games, and beating you was one of the few things Seto has been passionate about!" Mokuba dropped his hand, curling it into a tight shaking fist at his side. His eyes grew wet with frustrated tears as he continued his rant to the former pharaoh.

"We came back from building a new expansion of Kaiba land in America, Seto went to Yugi's to request a duel in person with you. He gets there, only to have Yugi to tell him that you no longer exist! You were gone, poof!" Mokuba made a disappearing motion with his hands,"You left us behind without a word, you didn't even let us know you were planning on going away!"

Atem flinched at Mokuba's last words and a new wave of sorrow washed over the former king. He hadn't thought of the Kaiba brothers back then, too absorbed in finding out who he was with Yugi and protecting his partner and friends from the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring.

The duelist raised his head up and placed a steadying hand on Yugi's shoulder to support him as he moved to Yugi's left side and out of Yugi's protective shielding."There's truth in your words, Mokuba."

Atem's hand tightened on Yugi's shoulder, but he kept his demoner calm, his face a placid mask of neutrality. "But, I had not planned on leaving as I had, not originally. It was only after I discovered who I was, where I was meant to be, that I," Atem closed his eyes shaking his head before casting a soft look at Yugi and returning to his gaze to Mokuba, "We knew I needed to move on. I did not belong in this world, I still do not belong here." Atem corrected himself, his free hand not supporting his body with Yugi's, curelled at his side in a tight fist. "You forget, I have seen into your brother's heart and mind. I could have let you and your brother know I was going to duel Yugi for my freedom, but Kaiba would have not let me go as I needed to. His stubbornness and arrogance knows no boundaries. I do not regret my decision. "

The younger Kaiba brother visibly shook with his angers as his tears welled up in his eyes. Atem felt no pity or guilt for the upset child, but he could tell his partner felt great concern for Mokuba. His eyes appeared side, his body tense; Atem could read Yugi like a book, and the youth wanted nothing to calm the child.

"Mokuba-"

"Vice President Kaiba, is the scene safe? I've brought medical assistance as you asked and some additional aid!"

Atem's red eyes flickered to the doorway where a familiar man with slicked back dark hair, dark sunglasses and a matching black suit, entered while announcing his company to Mokuba. Atem felt his body tense more, his mind growing mor cautious and anxious as the room began to be filled with unfamiliar faces. The former king stuck to Yugi's side like glue as he watched men dressed in dark uniforms with silver badges and bright colored patches immediately go to assist the young scientist who may have suffered from permanent brain damage, once Mokuba gave the the all clear.

"His pulse is stable, but he's still unresponsive. Careful with his head, he might have had an injury to it. Pass me the C-collar, I'll secure his neck while Kyosuke starts the IV."

Atem watched slightly fascinated by how the three medical staff members gently rolled the injured scientist onto his side to ease him onto a backboard. Not long after that, he was lifted placed on a stretcher and rolled out of the room quickly. The king hadn't actually notice he was staring after them, until Yugi gently tapped his bare shoulder to get his attention.

"We're going to have a paramedic look you over, okay Atem? I'll be right here next to you, and Mokuba will be right outside with Isono. Let's sit down, your legs are shaking," Yugi's voice was soft and comforting, just like his touch as he assisted Atem to the same table he had woken up on.

"No, not there," Atem firmly stated as he rooted his feet to the ground, refusing to sit or lay on the medical examining table again. He used his head to gesture to a backless rolling stool and was grateful when Yugi happily obliged his command.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, his hands hovering over Atem, ready to help.

Atem shook his head slowly as his exhaustion started to settle in. His legs cramped from his prolonged standing and the few steps he had took and they still shook as he now let them relax. His entire back ached and his shoulders felt like he had been caring sacks filled with stones upon them. The former king felt like he had just finished fighting a battle that he had lost. He was utterly exhausted.

He let his head rest in his hands, slightly cursing himself but also not caring as he felt the semi-sticky and dry blood smear onto his hand. He would wash it off later. _If there is a later._

"Try to get some...rest. I ...I know this is hard for you, but we'll get you through this and find a way to make you happy." Yugi's hand patted the space on Atem's back between his shoulders blades as he knelt down next to the man that had once be a part of him. "I'll always be right here, to help you. No matter what happens, no matter what you want to do, or where you decide go."

Atem turned his head to the side slowly, giving his partner a sad smile as his tried eyes took in Yugi's own sad smile. "Thank you." He had no other words to say to Yugi, unable to processes that far ahead of himself in the current moment. His mind was still resisting to the sudden change in his life status.

Atem didn't have much time to 'rest' as his incarnation had asked him to. One of the men that had help transport the unconscious man from the room, returned to look Atem over and evaluate his health status as a request from Mokuba.

"My mane is Kyosuke, I'm going to be looking over you per request from young Mr. Kaiba. I'm a paramedic and I'm here to help, Mr. ….."

Atem sat up and looked at the medical professional with blank stare, noting how his black hair was combed back and his icy blue eyes were watching him, almost like they were waiting for him to answer a he? He hadn't been listening to the man.

"His name is Atem," Yugi spoke up for the former king politely. "He's...been through a lot, so, he might not respond-"

"It's okay Yugi, Atem interrupted the younger male and placed a gently hand on the hand Yugi rested on his shoulder. "I'll be fine." Atem squeezed Yugi's hand tightly first before he released it. His crimson eyes turned back to paramedic and nodded to the man to continue with his job. "I trust you will take great care with me."

"I'll do my best, as long as you cooperate," The man, Kyosuke, replied as he opened up a large red duffle bag with similar symbols as his dark uniform. A small device was clipped onto Atem's left index finger as the paramedic began a full check-up on his body, from head to toe. The king notice his injured arms was skipped over, only for the paramedic to return to it last .His gloved hands gently extending the appendage and manipulating it with caution. "Any pain with movements? Can You tell me what happened to your arm?"

"Ah," Atem watched the gloved hands with a dull curiosity. "There is not any pain now, I actually am not sure how it began bleeding, but I believe I may have pulled my...my… " He trailed off in brief thought looking to the mess of fallen medical equipment " I think I pulled my IV line out."

Atem heard Yugi shift next to him, and he looked up at the boy, but found his face turned away from him. ' _Is Yugi upset?'_ Atem pressed his lips together and returned his attention to the paramedic dabbing at his arm with a soaked cotton ball that smell strongly of alcohol and working his way up to the back of his hand. Hopefully, Yugi would be okay. Atem didn't dare think his own actions were upsetting his partner.

" The bleeding has stopped, but I'm worried about how much of a bleed it was. Judging from your arm, it was quite a bit. I would feel better if a doctor looked you over to be safe," Kyosuke told Atem sternly as he pressed a clean pad of gauze over his closing wound and wrapped it securely. "On top of which, you are thin and S02 rates low, I'm going to retake your pulse, it has me concerned, and check your blood pressure. I'll give you my full recommendation afterward."

Atem nodded and watched as the clip was removed from his finger and the dark haired man used a stethoscope to listen to the sounds of his pulse. The former king shivered as the man's warm hand and cold flat metal hearing instrument touched the bare skin of his chest. The man mumbled something under his breath, before pulling away a minute later to prepare the Egyptian for the blood pressure cuff.

It was an uncomfortable feeling with a cold piece of metal placed to his arm and the leather cuff tightening with each pump. Atem squirmed in his seat, but bared with it, for Yugi's sake. The young male looked like he was going to have a panic attack any moment from his worry.

The building pressure stalled, then finally released just before Atem's arm started tingling from numbness. "Your blood pressure is a little low, but still in normal range. Mr. Atem, I firmly believe it would be wise to transport you to a hospital for further care, but I'll respect your wishes if you don't wish to go."

"Am I hurt critically?" Atem asked.

"From my evaluation, I see no major concerns other than your...frail appearance."

Atem nodded, his mouth a thin line. "Then I would like to refrain from going."

The paramedic seemed displeaseg, but nodded and proceeded to treat the injury to his arm, only speaking when he was making unclear actions. Atem was on edge. Every nerve in his body, was a live wire. His mind attempting to keep calm, but failing. There was a reason he refused to receive care at the hospital; he had no legal documentation of his existence. No proof he was a civilian who could pay for care, or a citizen of Domino City

The moment the Paramedic finished and left the room, Yugi gently placed a hand on Atem's shoulder and squeezed it out of worry. "I'll..personally speak to Kaiba and get you professional help, Mou Hit-" Yugi cut himself and forced a smile, "Atem. I know you refused it, but I'm still worried about your health."

"I remember, that in this ...era, proof of citizenship is required," Atem gently placed his hand over Yugi's, sighing in exhaustion as he willed his body to relax. "I am not a part of this time, I don't have the proper documentation for care." He looked at Yugi, exhaustion clear in his neutral expression. "I do not wish to be a burden on you, when You had done so much for me to begin with, partner."

"You will never be a burden, not to me." Yugi immediately responded. "You're my friend and once my other self. Atem, there is no way in this world I could ever think of you as a burden or a hindrance. " Yugi moved to Atem's front and knelt on his knees and now hand both of his hands on Atem's shoulders, his violet eyes staring deeply in to Atem's crimson ones.

"I know you, Atem. Even better than yourself at one point," Atem cracked a smile at that comment, and so did Yugi as he moved on. "You prefer to protect others and put them before yourself, even when you need help. I'm honored that you wish to spare me from trouble, but you are not any trouble at all. Let me help you, like you have helped me so many time. You can have the guest room at home; Grandpa will be ecstatic to finally get to meet you and finally get to know the person who saved him in a tomb and the mysterious spirit of the puzzle."

"Thank you, Yugi." Atem smiled kindly at incarnation, but his smile was transparent, reflecting pain instead of gratitude as he looked down at his curled hands in his lap. " I wish I could be more useful, or even a little bit...happy about your generosity.

Yugi shook his head gently with a warm smile." You have nothing to apologize for. " The younger male released Atem's shoulders in favor of giving the frail king a hug instead, wrapping his arms ever so gently around the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle in a warm embrace. "Nothing is your fault right now. You were...pulled from your peace unwillingly, your body has been treated as a lab rat for who knows how long! You are upset and distraught; you were barely hold yourself together when you approached Mokuba and I. Honestly, you are handling this far better than I could have. You don't have to be happy. You don't have to put up a front and act strong. It's okay to let yourself grief, to feel sad or even mad about what you are going through."

The pharaoh pressed his face into Yugi's shoulder and clung to Yugi's dress shirt like it was the only thing keeping him from drowning in his sorrows. Yugi patted Atem's back soothingly as the former pharaoh finally showed his weaker side, letting out his pent up sadness silently as Yugi consoled him.

"It's okay, it's okay, "Yugi repeated, not bothered by the tears staining his shirt or how the former king was wrinkling it with his tight grip. "Take your time, but listen to my words. You are grieving because of your loss, and I'm upset for you and I'll grieve with you, but you've also gained so much back too. Friends who will be in tears when they see you again and hear your voice, a family who will forever cherish you, and the chance to live the life you never had and be yourself. No evil monster to defend the world against, no kingdom to worry about, just the freedom to be yourself."

Atem let his grip slacken, though his tears and sniffling did not stop. Yugi's words were gentle and kind, trying to make him see the brighter side of his situations, verse dwelling on his loses, and for that, Atem couldn't thank the boy enough.

"I...I'll let you in on a little secret, Atem."Yugi announced softly to Atem. " For the longest time, I was upset about beating you in the ceremonial duel. I knew I did the right thing, by letting you leave, but it bothered me everyday. It wasn't to long ago, that I actually finally accepted your passing. I'm grieving with you, I'm mad at Kaiba for what he has done to you, but… I can barely contain how happy, how thankful and grateful to have the chance to spend time with you again. It's almost surreal."

Yugi's embrace tightened as Atem lifted his he and leaned back slightly in attempt to face Yugi. "Yugi-"

"Don't you even try," the younger duelist cut the Egyptian off. "If I told you how I felt before the ceremonial duel, you wouldn't have moved on, and we both know that wasn't an option. Neither of us were meant to share a body for forever."

"Right," Atem laughed dully, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Yugi's shoulder again. His tears had stopped flowing and were drying on his cheeks, but Atem finally began to cave from the day's stresses as exhaustion started to over take his body.

" I, missed you too," the former ruler informed his incarnation. " You, Jou, Honda, Anzu, even Kaiba, believe it or not. I was never sad, though, it was just...a longing feeling. I had Mahad, Mana, and the others to keep me company, but I felt like part of my family was missing. I still do. The worst part of this mess," Atem lazy gestured to himself, "Is after I inflicted the penalty game and started to...realize this was real, I was actually felt somewhat happy because I could see you and our friends again. It made me feel horrible."

"You know, I'd probably feel the same way too." Yugi admitted to Atem. "It's not something you should feel bad about."

"But, I do."

"Because you left your other friends behind?"

Atem nodded, not wanting to speak any more on the subject and Yugi respected his silence.

They sat in silence for an unknown amount of time to Atem. His eyes were still closed as he let his body cave to the heavy feeling in his limbs and shoulders. When Mokuba returned, he and Yugi exchanged a few words that Atem paid no attention to. He was perfectly content just relaxing in Yugi's arms, it almost made him forget all of this troubles and woes. Almost.

"Should probably…..help...I can call...Isono and have….okay?"

"Yeah...help met…..He's heavy...on my own."

Atem felt more then heard Yugi's light chuckle, and sighed heavily from the unexpected movement. Sleep was unavoidable at this point, and Atem didn't resist it either, instead, he welcomed it after his horrendous day. It was much more ideal than dealing with his unstable emotions.

And as his mind drifted of into the blankness of slumber, Atem could only hope the worst was over for now and that some how, he could make this terrible wrong, a right.

* * *

 **AN:** _I've been battling college fiercely while writing this and prepping for a future story. This chapter is a little pit short than the previous one, I actually cut a good section off and made it the next chapter._

 _I felt like it would have been just too much information to give out at once, and honestly, this is a heavy chapter as it is. I balled too many times writing and editing this chapter. Probably went through a box of klnexes. ; u;  
_

 _Thank you to all the support given to me for this story. I wish I could message each of you directly and tell you how much it means to have your support. It makes me cry with joy and makes my day with each new comment, follow, and favorite!_

 _The chapters will be getting a bit heavier from here on with emotional stuff, both the good and the bad. Also we'll be getting the Atem x Kaiba confrontation next chapter!_

 _Take care Until next time! ; u; /_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

He was cold, despite the warm and slightly heavy weight draped over his body, trapping heat in.

Atem opened his eyes reluctantly, knowing his nightmare was still a reality. The white tile patterned ceiling was proof that he was going to be remaining in this world, and not in the one his was meant to be in...the one with his family and friends.

The resurrected king rolled from his back to his stomach, his weakened muscles aching in protest as he pushed himself up in to a seated position on the soft leather surface he rested on.

Atem felt nostalgic as he recognized the brown leather sectional he sat on, along with the tan walls, grey carpet and curtains, and the television set in front of the sofa he had slept on. He was at Yugi's home, in the living room of the house he shared with his grandfather and mother. Atem gently caressed the leather texture, as his ears picked up the sound of Yugi and his grandfather chatting softly behind him.

' _How did I get here?'_ The pharaoh lifted his hands, gazing at them in confusion. He had fallen asleep next to Yugi while on Kabia Corporation property. Surely Yugi didn't care him all they way here, the boy was no bigger than he was. Atem examined the soft light blue button up shirt he was dressed in, the sleeves were just slightly too short for him, but provided proof that Yugi had somehow relocated him to the home that Atem once also thought of as his.

The more Atem thought back to the harsh reality he woke up to, the greater his growing exhaustion became. His opened hands trembled as he curled them into loose fists. ' _No, I should not worry about the how. I... I need to focus on the why. Why would the gods allow for something like this to befall me? Something must have provoked them.'_

Atem clenched his jaw, and lowered his head into his hands. He tugged at his multi-colored hair in frustration. How could he have allowed something like this to have happened to him and leave Mahaad, Mana, and the others behind so easily? When he fell ill, he should have fought harder, he should have resisted against the pull of sleep rather than willingly accepting it. ' _There are so many things I should have done differently. Am I like this because I failed the gods some how? Because I admitted my longing for Yugi and the others?'_

Atem relaxed his grip on his hair in, his body numb from his thoughts. Was this all his fault? Did he anger the gods because he still had attachments to this world, even though he knew he need to leave his friend and the memories of them behind?

" I'm scared, Grandpa."

Atem lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, forgetting his own turmoil because of the worry sparked by the fearful tremor in Yugi's voice.

Yugi and his grandfather, Sugoroku, had their backs to him. They were sitting next to each other under the cream colored quilt of their kotatsu, while Surgoroku had an arm draped around Yugi's shoulders in a comforting side hug, as the younger male laid his head on the table.

"He obviously is confused and doesn't want to be here, with us. What if he gets desperate and decides to end this life to return to the one I escorted him to? I...I don't think I can actually handle seeing the king's life end a second time," Yugi's voice was muffled, but the tremble in it was still strong.

"Have faith, Yugi. You understand the Pharaoh more than anyone else. You shared your body with him for so long, surely you know better than to think he would act so irrationally before giving himself a chance to calm down." Sugoroku's voice was gentle and lacked it's normal teasing tone as he consoled his grandson's worries.

"That's the thing, Grandpa. I don't know him as well as you think, not like this. We never… I never experienced this kind of pain with Atem." Yugi raised his head and looked at his grandfather for guidance, rubbing the back of his right arm under his nose. "I'm not sure how to act, or what to say to him! He's so upset, and grieving...and I feel so terrible because I'm actually happy to have him at my side again! How can I support him, when I'm happy he's here, when he's grieving over it? I can't even understand what he's going through. I feel like such a horrible friend."

Atem felt pressure build up in his chest, this was what Yugi truly felt? He clawed at the leather below him with his right hand. He should have known that Yugi was struggling just as he was, after all, he almost knew the boy better than he knew himself.

Sugoroku lowered his arm from Yugi's shoulders to rub his back soothingly, a smile spread across his face and caused crows feet to appear by the corners of his eyes from his aged skin. "On contrary, I think you're a wonderful friend, my boy! You grieved when he left, and continued to nearly everyday. You missed Atem because he was gone, but then rejoiced when you seen him again. That, in my opinion shows that you are a true friend, you've missed him. And your missing him, showed that you cared- still care for him."

Atem sighed softly and turned away from Surgoroku and Yugi, not wanting to watch the Mutou family any longer.

He had burdened Yugi with so much pain when he had left him, the boy's crying face as he delivered the final blow in their duel and falling to his knees in defeat despite being a victor, was forever burned into his memory. And now just when the boy was getting over that loss, Atem had hurt him again, made him feel horrible yet again because of his selfishness. He was being too self-centered by focusing solely on his problems, and ignoring Yugi's, Mokuba's, and potential his other friend's problems too.

Yugi was happy that he was back, but his own misery was blinding him from what his partner- _former partner_ , was feeling. He had leaned on Yugi, depending on his support, even after learning that Yugi had wanted to see him again had been happy because of his return.

' _How foolish,'_ Atem covered his face, ignoring the rest of the Mutou Family's conversation. He felt so guilty, how could he have left everything in such a mess. He left Yugi hurting because him, Kaiba wanting him, Mokuba resenting him. What about Jonouchi? Honda? Bakura? And Anzu? Had he hurt them as well, or cause negative effects because he wanted to be with the people who had truly known him?

The former king lifted his head and focused on the muted television turned to a news broadcast showing an aerial shot of Domino City, the tall iconic Kaiba corporation building being the dead give away for the city; desperate for a new distraction from his thoughts.

The city on the television was much bigger and more...advanced than from the view he had of it from both Kaiba's helicopter and blimp during Battle City. How long had it been since he had depart from this world through the ceremonial battle? Yugi has changed, matured so much since that day. Even Mokuba had changed, he was no longer the bratty child, but professional and mature. Everything was different now, and felt as if Atem had ended up in alien world rather than on he had once ruled. Was there something that hadn't changed since he left?

Suddenly, the scenery shifted to the front of the Kaiba Corporation main office building's front entrance, with LIVE in red at the top left of screen. Atem leaned forward, his red-violet eyes wide as the frosted glass doors slide open and out strutted Seto Kaiba wearing his typical flashy attire of black fitted pants and long sleeved under shirt, covered by his Kaiba Corporation sleeveless white trench coat. His signature look since their participation in Battle City.

The former king was a mess of emotions as he watched the CEO refuse to answer the silent questions of the news reporters that were no doubt being hurled at him. Atem had so much hate for the man's actions, furious enough that he wanted to curse the man over and over until he knew what if felt like to be ripped away from something he loved more than his own life. Despite that rage and desire to punish Kaiba for his wrongfulness, Atem was happy to see him for a completely different reason. Other than his face becoming slightly sharper from aging, Kaiba was unchanged. His style, his personality, and actions. All of Kaiba was unchanged and it gave Atem comfort. There was still someone who hadn't completely changed and left him behind.

Atem curled his hand into tight fist while trying to suppress the slight smile pulling at his lips, "Stubborn bastard."

"Phar-Atem? You're up?"

Atem turned his head just as he heard Yugi sniff and stand from his seat on the floor. He relaxed and smiled gently at Yugi as the boy made his way to his side, his mixed emotions evaporating the moment Yugi came into his line of sight.

"I am," The Egyptian responded and tugged at the sleeves of the borrowed pajamas he wore. "I see I've caused you trouble, Yugi. I'm sorry for…making you go through so much over me."

"No, you've got it wrong. You weren't any trouble at all! You were a little heavy from me to carry confidently, but Isono and even Grandpa made it easy to get you home and dressed safely." Yugi took a seat next to Atem on the couch and covered the older male's shoulders with the throw blanket.

"Is that so..." Atem kept his smile in place, and looked over his shoulder to see if Surgoroku was still in the room. To his surprise, the old man had left, making Atem wonder where he had wandered off to.

"Atem, be honest with me, are you going to be okay?"

Atem stiffened and looked at Yugi with his eyes wider. He wasn't expecting that sort of question from Yugi.

The other boy wasn't looking at him and instead, he was focused solely on the hands he had folded in his lap. Worry was clearly displayed on Yugi's face, his eyebrows were pulled together and his normal smiling face was set in a slight frown. He had only seen such and expression from Yugi a couple of times during their time together and to be on the receiving side of such a look again... was an indescribable feeling.

"I...am not sure," Atem responded hesitantly, his attention on the news that had now switched to covering the weather forecast for the night and the rest of the week. "I am trying to accept, to adjust, but it is hard, Yugi."

Atem closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed. He held up a hand in front of his face and started at his palm with disdain. "This is unnatural, I don't belong to this world, yet I have returned to it. I cannot begin to describe how much I loath Kaiba for forcing this life upon me, but I cannot fault him alone for this, and I cannot linger on this more than I have already." Leaning back, Atem dropped his hand to rest on Yugi's thigh to comfort his friend, despite being the one Yugi was trying to help.

" I was thinking, while you and your grandfather were talking-"

"You heard us?" Yugi gasped softly.

Atem tilted his head towards Yugi and offered a smile at the boy. "I heard some of it, but I'm glad I did. It made me realize how self-centered I was being about this situation."

The former king felt his hand being squeezed tightly by Yugi's as the boy turned and faced him completely. "You are not being selfish! How can you say such a thing when you've experienced a great loss because of Seto Kaiba's selfishness!? You don't have to blame yourself, you haven't done anything wrong Mou Hitori No Boku! You have a right to be upset!"

"Having a right to be selfish does not make it _right_ for me to be so, Yugi." Atem explained calmly as he turned his hand being held by Yugi's to returned the hold. "I can be angry and upset, I still am, and also be considerate and grateful for your own separate feelings. I don't...want to make the same mistake twice. This is no different from Duelist Kingdom when we fought Kaiba and he threatened to kill himself." Atem squeezed Yugi's hand though he turned his head to look at the tile ceiling of the living room. "Either it be my pride or my emotions, I won't let them get in the way of you or any of our friends' own feelings. No good will ever come from when Kaiba is involved."

Yugi was quiet and that caused concerned for Atem. He knew when Yugi went silent he often had something more he wanted to say, but restrained himself from doing so. Sitting up, Atem turned his body to face Yugi. The former king's smile was no more now that Yugi refused to look at him.

"Yugi, you don't need to censor yourself around me. What ever you have to say is important to me and I want to hear your feelings, even if they are different from mine."

Yugi turned his head completely away from the former spirit and removed his hand from Atem's grasp. "Y-You don't have to feel like you can't be selfish, Atem."

"Yugi," Atem started, but he cut himself off when Yugi turned his head with a hurt look on his face, violet eyes almost glaring at him.

"You have a life of your own now that doesn't require you to have to forgo anything. No kingdom to protect, no life or death duels, no searching for a lost name… I know you weren't planning for this, which make it all the more important for you to be able to express yourself without holding back. It hurts knowing you are so upset to return to my side, while I'm so delighted by it. But it hurts even more to know you think you have to suppress those feelings thinking, that your going to somehow hurt our friends and myself!"

Atem looked down at the ground,intertwining his fingers together as her tried to think of a response for Yugi's words. He had none.

And when the former king kept his silence, Yugi pressed on. "Talking about your feelings and trying to help you through them, are what friends do for each other."

"I know," Atem answered Yugi, he turned his head to look at the boy and smile at him briefly. "You, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, even Otogi and Bakura have taught me that when I had no idea who I even was." He returned to looking at the ground. "However, since then I've learned who I am and I have both remembered and experienced what happens when I place too burden my friends. And if I am...truly going to be starting a life with you and our friends, I don't want you to worry about me and I don't want to worry that I've put too much stress on you."

"You're not going to have to worry. You will never put too much stress on me, Atem. "

"Yugi," Atem started sternly, he sat up looking at the younger male with pleading eyes. "You mean well, but I think we need to stop this conversation, for both of or sakes."

Yugi was still before nodding once. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Wait, you don't have to go." Atem told his partner and reached out to grab his hand, but Yugi was already walking away from him.

"I'm just going out to grab us a quick super and to get some fresh air. I need to think, okay?" Yugi turned and offered Atem a smile, before heading towards the door, where his shoes and jacket had been left at the entryway. "I'll be back Grandpa! I'm going to grab us take out!"

Atem cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the puzzle resting around his neck. Maybe he should try and connect his an Yugi's soul rooms again, the puzzle was the power of 'unity' for all the sacred items. _'Could I? No, I shouldn't chance it. I could harm Yugi.'_ He needed to somehow work through this mess without relying on the puzzle, the very thing that cause the root of this mess, both with his personal emotional state and Yugi.

"Here, you look like you needed a drink after that conversation."

Atem blinked at the offered glass of water and then to Surgoroku's smiling bright smile. "Ah, Thank you, Grandpa- I mean Surgoroku."

"You can call me grandpa too, I don't mind. Also it's a bit weird to have a child call me by my actual name." Yugi's grandfather corrected Atem. "Especially one who clearly has a lot of growing to do."

Atem chuckled softly as he took the offered drink from the old man. "I suppose it is a bit weird, for the both of us. But you know, technically I am older than you, Grandpa."

"Oh, but that's only by spirit, Pharaoh," The old man responded as he took a seat just where Yugi had been prior to leaving. "But my body is older than the one you have and I've witnessed more than you may know. You're still just a child to me. Yet you're a child that I owe my life too!"

Atem blinked owlishly at Surgoroku. "Huh?"

"Bah, I guess you don't remember, or maybe you can't? It was before Yugi was even born, in your tomb." Surgoroku pointed his finger and poked the former king in the chest. "I was shot by my greedy guides and sipped of the narrow path leading to the puzzle. It was your spirit that pulled me up just before I fell to my death," Surgoroku recited to story dramatically, keeping the pharaoh's attention. " My late wife used to say I was just hallucinating from the heat, but it was a cool night and I saw you clear as day and it was your strength that help me up and saved me from falling into an aybss."

He saved Yugi's grandfather's life? Atem closed his eyes in thought, trying to remember his time inside the puzzle, but his mind drew a blank. From the time he approached the High Priest after sealing Zorc and cursing his own soul, to the day he played his first Shadow Game with Yugi and condemning his bully to insanity; was dark. No memory existed between the space in time.

"Sorry, but I… don't remember anything from within the puzzle until Yugi finished it. My old age must be making my memory fade," Atem apologized with a light-hearted joke, despite knowing that his lack of memory was due to the puzzle's dismemberment.

"No worries, I wouldn't expect you to remember with how much you've been through," Surgoroku unmuted the television and lowered the volume so it was just background noise. "Speaking of that, when Yugi returns, the two of you should properly talk to each other. For that boy, you were the first major loss he's experienced. It's been hard on him."

Atem nodded in agreement. " I know, I am trying my best, but not knowing what he actually feels and thinks...makes it harder." He gripped tighter on to the cup of water. " And trying to understand why I'm here, why I Ieft the life we worked so hard for me to achieve…"

Atem pressed his forehead gently against his glass closing his eyes as he did so. "Even if I could understand Yugi, I won't know what to do given my current situation.I cannot even fathom what my next move is. I thought about confront Kaiba for his misdeeds, but...I'm not sure if it's even his entire fault that I ended up coming back. It was just his...technology, workers, and mokuba's words."

"Sometimes we go through things we can't completely understand at the time." Surgoroku's firm hand rough from callouses from long days caring for the game shop, rubbed Atem's back in the same fashion he had done for his grandson. "We can only try to learn from their experiences and continue one. When we lose something important or someone we love, it can sometimes blind us. But we can't let ourselves focus on the negative, we have to pick up the pieces left behind from heartbreak and carry on. Everyday is not guaranteed in life, and who knows how long this temporary gift you've received will last, so lets enjoy it. I'm sure if your friends would rather you be enjoying your time here, rather than in sorrow. Agreed?"

Atem lifted his head, smiling at the old man. "You are wise beyond your years, Grandpa."

Surgoroku sat up straighter as he smiled smugly. " Of course I am, how do you think my grandson managed to be the host for a king? He had his old grandpa to guide him!"

Atem took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he restrained himself from letting his emotions get of his personal control. Yugi's grandfather's words had more effect than he could have the inspirational advice to the light banter he used to try and lift Atem's spirits, the former spirit was grateful for all of it. "Thank you, Surgoroku. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Pharaoh. Now how about we watch the news to see what's happening in this crazy world. It might do you some good to get your mind off of thinking about things that are out of your control. Let's just relax and take our time before the next hurdle we have to jump over."

"Agreed," Atem leaned back and sipped at the water given to him. It wasn't until that first sip, that the former king noticed how parched he had been; like he had been lost in the desert for days with no water in sight. The taste of the water was bland and despite how much cleaner the water was compared to when he was a king, to Atem, it just wasn't as pure as the water from his paradise. Despite this, he took another large gulp to quench his dry throat.

 _" Emergency crews responding to the Kaiba Corporation distress call issued by one other than Mokuba Kaiba, Vice President of the Kaiba Corporation, have released information regarding the call. 'Paramedics responded to a medical distress call for one of the researcher in the Medical Research department of the corporation. Once there, they proceeded to treat one unconscious patient who was later transported to the Domino Regional Hospital, and another patient who was conscious and refused transport. No further information was given due to privacy rights.' Workers inside the facility have reported a potential gas leak inside the building, but when the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, was questioned about the incident that happened early this morning, he refused to comment. Leading us to believe the incident is still under investigation by the company. "_

 _'A gas leak?'_ Atem placed his now empty glass down on the table and stared at the television in confusion as the same video of Kaiba that was a live feed earlier, was played as the voice of the news reporter spoke over it.

It must have been the story Mokuba and Kaiba had decided on releasing regarding his...outburst. But the lie bothered Atem greatly. What about the man he let get away? What if he came forward with the truth? Atem pulled the leather rope holding the puzzled, over his neck then raised the artifact to his eye level. ' _Is it possible that I can reverse a punishment from a Shadow Game?'_

If he could reverse the shadow game on the young scientist, then maybe it would be more likely for the gas story to be passed on. Because if that man woke remembering everything….Atem feared that his actions could put the the Mutou family in trouble.

Atem lowered the puzzle into his lap and sighed softly. "Grandpa, are you sure it is okay for me to stay here with you and Yugi? I'm humbled by the kindness the two of you have offered to me," Atem looked at the elder with concern. "But I might bring- "

The former king stopped speaking the moment he noticed Surgoroku's closed eyes and soft snoring. Atem was baffled by how quickly the old man had managed to fall asleep next to him. Snorting, Atem shook his head with a gentle smile. He must have had a busy day in the shop.

 _'Maybe I should rest too, until Yugi comes back.'_ Atem closed his eyes, with hope that he could get some rest himself.

 _"Breaking News, we now go to the spokesman for Kaiba Corporation, Mr. Isono, with an official announcement from the CEO, Seto Kaiba."_

Atem opened his eyes in curiosity. So much for sleeping, Kaiba was yet again interfering with his peace, this time by what he had ordered one of his workers to tell the media.

 _"At 09:37, a container of nitrous oxide was accidentally busted during our medical research team's moving after their genetics program's funding cut. The release of the gas caused one of our staff members to become disoriented and-"_

Heavy footsteps tore Atem's focus from the live announcement. He perked up in excitement. _'Yugi must be back, I should greet him.'_

Putting the puzzled back in its spot hanging from his neck, Atem slowly pushed himself from the couch to stand. He wobbled, unsteady as he relied on the couch to keep him standing as he slowly circled around the couch to the left.

He had just made it to the backside of the couch when the door separating the Mutou home from the Kame Game Shop, opened.

Atem rooted himself in place. His warm welcome became stuck in his throat, and his left hand held onto the back of the Mutou's couch so tight, his knuckles were paling.

"Kaiba."

Anger made Atem's blood boil, his eyes narrowed in hate as he stared down his rival as the man continued walking into the Mutou's home without bothering to take his black dress shoes off.

"So, you finally decided to return, _Yugi_ "

Atem resisted the urge to lash out at the man standing in the living room of the Mutou's home, just a meter apart from him. Those words were meant to hurt him. Kaiba knew his name, knew he was not Yugi. The differences from his incarnation were obvious now.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Atem held his head higher as he sternly questioned the duelist. He wouldn't give this man the pleasure of a reaction like he was hoping, he didn't deserve it.

"Hm."Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest as he stood his ground, his blue eyes did a quick survey of the king's body, before returning to lock gazes with his rival. " I've come to get what I'm rightfully owed. Now get dress and come with me."

"Absolutely not!" Atem shouted quickly at Kaiba, his aggravation growing. "I owe you nothing."

"Really? Then are you prepared to face the consequences of not agreeing to accompany me? Would you endanger your precious friends for the sake of your pride?"

Atem used his right hand to hold onto the puzzle, as if he was hold himself back. "Leave my partner and our friends out of this, Kaiba! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Yugi and his grandfather have took official Kaiba Corporation property without my prior consent." Atem's eyes went wide in disbelief with Kaiba's. "If you do not come with me now, Pharaoh, I will report them for theft."

The former king turned his head away from Kaiba and to the still sleeping Surgoroku. He briefly wondered how the man was managing to sleep through his and Kaiba's raised voice.

Atem's facial expression softened, becoming less angry and display more of his guilt. He was afraid of this. Afraid of causing unnecessary concern and trouble for Yugi and his grandfather because of their involvement with him. Sighing, Atem pushed away from the couch and stumbled his way to the nearest wall. He kept his struggle well hidden as he used the wall for support as he worked his way towards the home's exit.

"Running away again?"

Atem bit back a growl. "I have never ran away from anything in my life, why would I start now Kaiba?" He shot back at the CEO. The former spirit reached the door and paused. "I'm moving our conversation where we won't disturb Yugi's grandfather. Unlike you, I have some tactfulness for my hosts."

"Hn."

Atem ignored the arrogant sound from Kaiba as he forced his weakened body to move and lead Kaiba without the use of a support.

The former king navigated through he back of the shop with little trouble, but took his time with out urgence. Spotting the opened back door, Atem felt insulted. Did Kaiba truly have little care for others he would leave the door to the Mutou's home and livelihood, open for strangers to take advantage of?

Atem dismissed the new wave of anger aroused by the violation of privacy. There was no sense of pouring more oil onto this fire when it was already blazing high enough.

Outside, Atem waited for Kaiba to leave the house, before shutting the door and leaning his back against it.

His legs quivered and every muscle in his body felt like they were being burned by Hell's flames. And yet, Atem kept his exhaustion covered by keeping his breathing slow, but heavy despite his efforts. He couldn't afford to show weakness. The last time he had, the world had nearly been devoured by an eternal darkness.

"Yugi… did not steal from you, Kaiba." Atem was breathless, but still confident. He glared up at Kaiba, standing in front of him, with ocean blue eyes cold as ice looking down on him- _'Wait, he's looking down on me?!'_

"He took your body from my research facility, " Kaiba firmly stated, his arms once again crossed over his chest, as if he was trying to intimidate Atem...Maybe he was.

" I was willing-"

"You left unconscious, with Isono carrying you to the car and into Yugi's house. You couldn't have been _'willing'_. "

Atem wasn't surprised, Kaiba knew he had been asleep when he was brought to the Mutou household. Isono was a loyal man to Seto Kaiba and one of the few people the Kaiba brothers had kept around, all because of his devotion.

Atem huffed through his nose. " Even if I had been conscious, I would have left willingly. I am not your property Kaiba, Yugi did not steal for you when I left that evil place."

Crossing his arms over his chest as well, Atem doesn't give Kaiba the chance to comment again. "You have done something that is damnable, Kaiba. You hired men to resurrect me, despite possibly knowing that I had passed on willingly, so I could be where I was meant to be!" He was yelling. When was the last time he had yelled at someone out of anger?

Atem dug his blunt nails into his arms. He ignored the sting of pain from the action. He ignored the trembling of his body from his pent up aggression and feelings of betrayal. All of this so he could perhaps get answer from the man responsible for him standing here, in this pathetic state of being.

" Kaiba, your selfishness knows no boundaries, does it? I once considered you to be a friend, an _ally_ despite our rivalry. However, your recent actions have now opened my eyes. You are not my friend nor my rival, but a man _consumed_ by his obsession! You desire so much to be victorious against me, that you threw away your morality! Did you truly only bring me here, to this world, to beat me?! Have you no shame? No dignity for yourself, or respect for the dead?! You had no right-"

"Shut your mouth!"

Atem silenced himself out of his own accord, rather than obeying Kaiba's demand.

"Don't you dare think you can lecture me. You, who threw away everything in this world, friends, family, and your responsibilities to them; have no right to lecture me! You preached about the importance of friendship and its worth, but then you just tossed it away, abandoning your own morals!" Kaiba throw his left hand out as he shouted his response at Atem. "You're pathetic! In the end you don't value that so called friendship. And you have the gall to call yourself a king!"

Atem gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief. His grip on his arm went slack as he stared at Kaiba in horror from his words. His mind was sent reeling, unable to come up with a reasonable response immediately. When he didn't, Kaiba pressed on with his attack.

"You are a hypocrite. A king who'd rather _die_ than stay and fight! Weak!"

Atem clenched his jaw and turned his head from Kaiba, guilt and anger contorting into an expression he knows his rival has never seen from him. The truth in Kaiba's words hurt him more than any flesh wound could have, but there were lies which kept the former king from completely crumpling under those harsh accusations.

"You are wrong Kaiba!" Atem snapped back, slapping his right hand on his chest and letting his left arm fall to his side. "I would do anything to stay by my friends' sides, _anything!_ You will never understand the trails my heart went through and how hard it was for me to leave everything behind. It was my destiny to travel to the world were the friends and family from my life as a king, lived. No matter how much I wanted to stay here, with my friends, with my partner, with Yugi, I had to go." Atem curled his fingers around the Millennium Puzzle tenderly. The memories of his friend's tears at the Ceremonial Duel, of the long nights he spent up debating with Yugi if they should even follow through, prior to the duel; were still a fresh wound in Atem's heart. "I have no regrets and I will not let you belittle me or the value of my friends! Now tell me Kaiba, why did you resurrect me?!"

Atem glared at Kaiba, determined to learn the truth and hear it from Kaiba's mouth. He needed to know, so he could go forward in this new life. So he could finally put this catastrophe behind him and begin to pick up the pieces of his heart.

"If you want to know so badly, than duel me!" Kaiba challenged his rival, extending his right hand out to Atem, then closing it making a tight fist. " Battle me and fight for that answer with your own hands, Pharaoh! Then you can judge this life as you see fit! If it is worth living or not!"

"Kaiba…" Atem warned the duelist, his voice getting deeper. " I am not dealing with you games. Tell me the reason, now."

"Then fight me. Right here, right now. But trust me, I won't hold back just because you can barely walk two meters before falling over like some newborn fawn." Kaiba took a step closer towards the former king. "Battle me, pharaoh"

"Fine then, if you want a duel that badly, I'll accept your challenge." Atem stepped forward himself, away from the door and stood shoulder width apart, crossing his arms over his chest once again. "But I warn you, Kaiba, at the end of our duel, you will regret everything! I will make you suffer the same as I have. You'll receive a penalty like no other you have experienced before. Maybe this time you will finally understand your wrongful ways!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kaiba barked out a laugh. "You wouldn't be able to withstand your own Shadow Game the way you are. You would lose before the end of my first turn."

"Are you sure about that, Kaiba?" Atem growled out and started taking slow unsteady, but confident steps towards his rival. " Do you want to weigh your arrogance against your very soul?"

"I'm positive I will win. Just look at yourself," Kaiba used his hand to gesture at the former king's feeble composure. " Right now you are driven by anger and nothing else. You will never beat me in such a powerless state, not even if you had the best cards at your disposal."

Atem kept silent as he closed the distance between him and Kaiba. He reached out grabbing onto the edges of Kaiba's opened trench coat, steady himself as well as keeping Kaiba from leaving. "I did it once before, when I was barely aware of myself, I can do it again."

"Tch," Kaiba scowled as he gazed down into Atem's livid eyes. "You are not the man I claim as my rival."

Atem's grip on Kaiba's coat tightened. _"What?_ "

Before he could react, Kaiba shoved Atem's shoulder, pushing the other duelist away from him. Atem stumbled, unable to find his footing and fell backwards. The former king hissed as his back collided with the concrete, his body screaming in agony from the rough treatment.

"The person worthy of dueling me isn't controlled by his anger! He values his duels and does not treat them as a means to an end! Mokuba told me that the only one fit to duel me had final been revived, but he was wrong. You are just the shell of him, not even worthy of being called a duelist. A fraud. You, are not Atem."

Kaiba's words were like someone had just dosed him with ice cold water. The shock was almost too much for Atem. He wasn't worthy for Kaiba? He wasn't...Atem to Kaiba? _Kaiba knew his name!?_

Sitting up, Atem watched the other turn his back to him and begin to walk away. "Wait!"

He reached out, trying to grab the tail of Kaiba' coat, but failed. "Kaiba, wait!"

"If you want my attention, then show me you are worthy of my time and not some pathetic king who can't even stand on his own." Kaiba paused, and looked over his shoulder. " Show me you're a duelist worth being my rival."

Atem lowered his hand, silenced by Kaiba's cold eyes and words. He continued to only watch as Seto Kaiba walked away from him, from a duel.

This was wrong. What he was doing, how he was acting...wasn't him. Atem clawed at the ground and cursed under his breath at himself. His upset emotions had caused Yugi to suffer, and now he even made Kaiba turn his back on him, Kaiba of all people!

At this rate, he was going to turn this life into his own Hell rather than it actually being so insufferable. And it would be no ones fault, but his own.

"A-Atem!?"

The former king stiffened at the sound of his name. Yugi had finally returned home, only to see him… like this.

The former king cursed as Yugi's pounding footsteps grew closer and faster. Atem turned his head to look at Yugi just as the boy dropped to his knees on Atem's left to aid the fallen king. "What are you doing out here? Are you hurt?"

Atem took a deep breath and allowed himself to be helped to his feet by Yugi. "I was talking to Kaiba, and no, I'm just...sore."

"Kaiba was here? Why didn't you have Grandpa call me? I would have came home sooner!"

"I honestly wasn't thinking about help, partner" Atem answered truthfully, as Yugi placed Atem's arm around his shoulders and used his right hand, holding a plastic bag of food, to hug Atem's hip as they stood up together." I was angry and wanted to get answers out of Kaiba myself."

Yugi looked at Atem, troubled. "Did you get answers from Kaiba?" His words were cautious and Atem knew the boy had every right to be so.

"Not the ones I wanted, but I… He did open my eyes and for that, I'm thankful." Atem leaned against Yugi as the walked towards the back entrance of their now shared home. "I have not been acting as myself since I...woke up here. I hadn't realized it myself until Kaiba pointed out how… foolish I was being. Will you forgive me, Yugi?"

Yugi was quiet as he opened the back door. Atem lifted his head and looked at the younger male as he felt Yugi's shoulders shake.

"Yugi?"

The young duelist sniffeed and pulled them through the entrance to the back of the Kame Game Shop. " Of course I'll forgive you, as long as you forgive me too from our earlier fight. I'm just worried about you. You've already been through so much and to see you suffering like this, is hard."

"I dislike seeing you so upset over me." Atem grabbed Yugi's left hand with his own and squeezed it lightly. "We'll get through this together and enjoy this life while it lasts."

Yugi sniffled again and hummed happily. "Yeah, let's not be upset anymore and just enjoy this wait til Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda hear about this. We won't get a spare moment to even think about any sadness or anger!"

A soft chuckle resonated from Atem, and the first time since he woke up back in Yugi's world, a true smile, though small, appeared on Atem's face as he looked at Yugi. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **AN:** _I am officially done with my classes until late August, which means more time to pump out these chapters and try and get a surplus created, for when classes start back up._

 _Please pardon any mistakes made, I'll re-check the edits of this chapter soon...I'm posting this wayyyy early in the morning._

 _This chapter was full of character conflicts, external and internal. I wrote this to show contrast and struggle. It may seem that Atem is adapting a little fast, but trust me he got a long way to go before he's back to 100%. For this section of the story, I actually pulled from the fourth season of DM in regards to Atem's struggles with himself. Remember how this guy was practically crippled by losing Yugi because of his pride and selfish desire to win? Well you might see some parallel here! He grieved for a while, but then used it as a drive to get Yugi back and defeat Dartz. While the Walking Dragon's arc did not happen in the timeline of this fic because it fallows more closely with the manga, it is one of the better 'emotion' and 'character' betrayal arcs of the anime._

 _I do hope all of my readers enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be a chapter of development, character and plot wise. We also get two new character introductions and some honorable mentions! I'll give a hint, one is a lovable goof, the other is quite more you guys guess them?_

On a side note, I'm going to be posting a blind/puzzleshipping story sometime this month or in June. I've opened a poll for one of the two stories I'm debating between. If you like puzzle shipping too, please vote in it!

 _Also, I roughly have 20ish chapters planned for Afterlife, but I think it'll be finished around the 30th chapter, nothing past chapter 10 is set in stone yet!  
_

 _Finally, I've been debating on creating a discord for my readers. I'm apart of several chatrooms of my fellow authors who have done something similar, so I thought it would be fun and cool for all of us!_

 _I do want to give you guys a special thank you for all of your support!  
All of the reviews, likes, favorites, bookmarks, ect. Have been more than I ever thought for this story! I actually squeal a little with each notification I get, because someone has read this story I spend so much time creating and having fun with.~ _

_So, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. ; u;/~_


End file.
